Perkunas of GorkaMorka
by Vladimier Norton
Summary: Perkunas, Sergeant in the Imperial Guard, forced to survive on the worst of xenos planets. GorkaMorka. Can he survive to live another day? Or will he die, never to be remembered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wake Up

"Oh...my head" Perkunas said to himself as he woke up from being passed out.

"What...What happened?" He asked aloud as he got up. Pekunas scanned his area, trying to gain his surroundings.

"The inside of a shipping container...how did I get here?' He asked as he felt a pain on him arm.

"Gah, damn that stings" He said as he saw the blood trickle from his arm.

"Was I in battle?" He asked as he applied pressure to the arm. Walking towards the door of the container, he wondered why he was having a hard time remembering the recent events.

"I remember joining the guard to fight for the Emperor, then...what?" He thought as he reached the door. Taking his hands, he pushed on the door.

"Damn things blocked by something. Maybe the walls have no blockage. Need to make a hole though" He thought as he began to look for a weapon. In the corner of his eyes, Perkunas saw a Plasma Gun. Walking towards the weapon, he stumbled as he fell down.

Crap, this is hard" He groaned as he got back up, and walked to the weapon. Once at the weapon, Perkunas picked up the plasma gun, and did a quick check.

"Not the best condition...but a tech priest can fix it once I am out of here" He said as he aimed the weapon at a wall.

"Please let this work" He prayed as he closed his eyes, pulled the trigger, and expected the worse. As he pulled the trigger, the weapon's coils began to glow blue and charge. Within seconds, a blue ball of energy shot out of the weapon and towards the wall. The ball of energy instantly melted a hole in the thin walls of the container. When Perkunas opened his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Emperor" He said as he moved the weapon to his back, and walked out of the hole. It was then that Perkunas realized what happened. In a wave, images of the last couple of days rushed into his head. Perkunas, fell to the ground, panting.

"The ship...taking damage...people screaming...hide in container...must live" Perkunas stuttered as the images ended. Perkunas breathed hard as he struggled to get up.

"The ship...must of crashed." Perkunas thought as he looked around.

"HELLO...ANYONE ALIVE!" He screamed, hearing his echo as he did. There was no response.

"I must be the only one" HE thought as he spied a light. Walking toward said light, he covered his eyes as he got closer. The ash sands flooding into the ships hulk. As he walked out, Perkunas shielded his eyes. The light from the twin suns blinded him.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he viewed the endless ash wastes. Taking his sergeants cap and a rag, Perkunas fashioned a sunhat. When he walked out, the heat of the suns hit him.  
>"Where in the Imperium am I?" He thought. Little did Perkunas know, he was nowhere near imperial space. Instead, he was on a planet that few had ever visited. He was on the Xenos planet of GorkaMorka.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ash Wastes

Perkunas walked through the ash wastes, wondering how he would survive.

"This is a desert. There has to be water somewhere" He thought as he lugged his plasma gun.

"The human body can only last 3 days without water. Less in worse conditions" Perkunas reminded himself as he began quoting pages from the Uplifter Primer. Not the best way to pass the time, but it was the only thing Perkunas could think of to keep his mind off the heat.

"All weapons issued to the Emperor's Imperial Guard are the best weapons man is able to create. Pity the xenos, for they cannot compare to Humanities weapons" Perkunas said to himself as he kept walking. Reaching for his canteen, he began to sip what little of water remained.

"Have to keep moving. Movement is life" He thought to himself as he kept walking. In the distance, Perkunas spied a rock formation. Instantly, he ran to the formation, hoping for some cooling shade. As he ran, he began to remove some dead weight from his body. First his helmet he held on his lower back, then his grenades, and eventually his bandolier of lasgun charge cells. He dived into the shade, cooling himself.

"Oh Emperor, such cooling shade." He said as he began to remove his flak armor and unbutton his uniform shirt.

"Ahhhh, that feels good" He thought as he rested. Unbeknownst to Perkunas, he was being watched by a Nob.

* * *

><p>"OY BOSS, SEES ANYFING?" A boy asked, hopping to kill some gits with his new shoota. The Nob smiled.<p>

"ME SEES AH STUPPID DIGGA OVA TER. MIHT AVE SOM BITS" The nob answered as he threw his binokulars onto the floor of his buggy. The boy smiled, and began loading a magazine into his shoota. The nob raised his choppa, and screamed.

"WAAAAGH!".

* * *

><p>Perkunas rested for only a second before he began to feel a rumble in the ground.<p>

"A search party?' He thought as he got up. Taking his old binoculars out, he began to scan the horizon. As he did, he saw what looked like a off road vehicle head towards him.

"That looks like a strange truck" He thought as the Buggy came closer. As it did, Perkunas realized that the truck was a ork buggy.

"Greenskins" Perkunas said with fear. Instantly, he began to place his flak armor back on. Taking his plasma gun, Perkunas took cover behind a rock. As he did, he heard the unified screams of the orks.

"Emperor, let my aim be true, and may my weapon not malfunction" He prayed before aiming the plasma gun at the ork. With a pull of the trigger, the weapon lit up with a blue light. Seconds later, a blue bolt flew towards the buggy. To the orks surprise, the blue bolt killed the gunner.

"OY, DIS DIGGA SHOOTTING LUCKY SHOTS" A ork screamed as he moved the dead ork away so that he could use the eavy shoota.

"KEP SHOOTING BOYS!" The nob screamed as he himself fired with his slugga.

Perkunas aimed another shot, hitting a random ork in the head.

"Emperor, may my shots be true, my hits deadly, and my armor sturdy." He kept saying after each shot. With another shot, he was able to shoot out a tire, causing the buggy to flip.

The Nob and his boys where caught off guard as the buggy flipped into the air. With a thud, the vehicle crashed just a few feet in front of Perkunas. Suddenly the vehicle was lifted up, and thrown to its side. With a loud scream, the boys screamed "WAAAAGH!", and charged Perkunas with their choppas ready. Perkunas lined up a shot, and prepared to fire. However, the second he pulled the trigger, the plasma gun just fizzled.

"Nononono"Perkunas begged as he used the plasma gun to block a attack from a ork. Stepping back, Perkunas pulled out modified Catachan Fang knife. It was a gift from a friend.

"Come at me greenskins" Perkunas taunted as he held the knife in front of him. The Nob just laughed.

"UPID UMMIE DINKS HIS CHOPPA MORE CHOPPA THEN MY CHOPPA" The Nob laughed as he jumped to tackle Perkunas. The nob brought his choppa down with the intent to chop a limb off of Perkunas. The nob missed, however, allowing Perkunas to use the time the ork was recovering to slash at the Nob's eyes. With a quick slash, Perkunas was able to slash the right eye of the ork. The Nob stumbled back.

"AHH, DIS DIGGA WONT A FIGHT EH DERTY EH?" The Nob said, seeing a stone on the ground.

"WELL DATS UST GOOD. I LIKE DERTY" The Nob said as he threw the rock at Perkunas. Perkunas did not expect the rock, and was hit hard by the projectile. Knocked out, Perkunas' body fell limbless as the orks screamed another WAAAGH.

"NOW DEN, WHERE IS DAT BLASTA" The Nob said as he looked at his boys.

"HER ET IS BOSS" A boy said, showing the plasma gun to the Nob. The Nob ripped the gun from the boy's hands, and looked at it.

"HMM...NOT ORKY ENOFF. STILL, MIGHT BE OOD IDEA TO TEST DIS BLASTA" The Nob said as he aimed the weapon as a rock. Pulling the trigger, the plasma gun lit up with life. Seconds later, the coils began to glow blue.

"YES...YES...SHOOT YA PIECE OF SCRAP" The Nob demanded. Instantly the plasma gun blew up, taking one of the Nob's hands off.

"AHHH..." The Nob screamed.

"DAT FING SCORCHED ME HAND OFF" The Nob yelled as he looked at his wounds. He then looked at Perkunas.

"BOYS, I GOTS AN IDEA...SLAVA!" The nob ordered. One of the boys came forward.

"YA BOSS?" The Slava asked, waiting for an order.

"GET DIS HERE GIT INTO SOM CHAINS...DA PITS MIGH BUY UH TO PAY FO MA PAIN BOY BILLS" The Nob said as he checked his stub of a arm.

"YA BOSS" The slava said as he took some chains and chained the knocked out Perkunas.

"BOYS...GET DAT BUGGY WORKING. WES HEADING TO MEKTOWN" The nob ordered. Again, the orks screamed.

In Perkunas' mind, images of battle were seen.

* * *

><p>"SERGEANT!" A Vox trooper yelled as he fired his lasgun.<p>

"What is it?" Perkunas ordered as he killed a firewarrior with his laspistol.

"Command wants us to fall back to the ship. This sector is due for artillery bombardment" The trooper said as he loaded a energy clip into the lasgun. Perkunas touched his com bead.

"You heard him men, we are leaving this rock. Fall back to the Chimera." Perkunas ordered.

"SIR...I disagree" A soldier next to Perkunas said. Perkunas docked down, and looked at the soldier. He was a Catachan, the last of his squad.

"I don't have time for this Fang. That is an order...we move!" Perkunas ordered. As he looked at the Catachan.

"Sir, you don't understand. If we move the heavy boltar, then the vial xenos will be able to move up. If they move up, we are all dead." Fang clarified as he wiped the dirt away from his face. Perkunas cursed.

"Shit...I forgot about that...any ideas?" Perkunas asked as the firewarriors shot past the squad.

"Only one. I man that gun, and cover you guys while you retreat." Fang said as he pulled his tags off of him. Perkunas sighed.

"No use arguing with a Catachan. OK...MEN YOU HEARD FANG!" Perkunas screamned into the com bead. The men began to fall back, firing their weapons to keep the Tau down.

"Sarge...before you leave...take this" Fang said, taking out his knife, and handing it to Perkunas.

"You need it more then I do. The way I see it, I am dead anyway. Might as well join my squad back where all dead soldier's go." Fang said as Perkunas took the knife.

"No use arguing with a Catachan. And Understood. The Emperor Protects" Perkunas said as he placed the knife into a sheath. Fang nodded.

"But a heavy boltar never hurt" He said before climbing up to the heavy boltar position. Perkunas nodded, and ran with the remainder of the squad to the Chimera.

* * *

><p>Perkunas instantly woke up, his head throbbing.<p>

"Where am I?" He though as he looked around. He was in a cell of some sort, a very orky one at the. Looking down, Perkunas saw that his clothes and armor was still on him. So was Fang's knife.

"Dumb greenskins. Didn't bother to frisk me of weapons" Perkunas though as he noticed the chain on his leg.

"Well, at least I am alive. Though that may be a curse at the moment" Perkunas said as he laid back.

"EH...GET OFF ME YA DIGGA!" A high pitch voice ordered. Perkunas instantly got up, and looked down. There was a small grot, wiping the dust off of himself.

"WATCH WA YAH SIT. IS STILL GOTS HONOR" The grot threatened. Perkunas stepped back. The grot was surprised.

"HUH...DAT ACTUALLY WORKED?" The grot pondered. As he did, Perkunas looked around.

"Where am I?" HE asked. The grot looked at Perkunas.

"YOUS SPEAK FUUNY. MAYBE DAT WHY I SCARDES YA. YOU AIN"T ORKY ENOUGH" The grot laughed.

"DIGGA AINT ORKAY ENOFF. DIGGA AINT ORKY ENOFF" The grot taunted. Perkunas' anger became great. Instantly, he grabbed the grot, and held the small orkoid creature by the throat.

"Listen here runt, I have no intention to be an ork. And second, when I ask something, I expect answers...UNDERSTAND" Perkunas said as he held the grot. The grot choked.

"OK...UMMIE SCARY. UMMIE IN MEKTOWN...ABOUT TAH BE SANT TO PITS" The grot struggled to say as he squirmed. Perkunas let go of the grot, and looked around.

"Mektown? Pits? Oh this can't be good" He thought as he now thanked the Emperor that the ork did not take his knife.

* * *

><p>I apologize if my ork speak is incorrect.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Da Pits

Perkunas sat down, waiting for the door of his cell to open. He knew it was fruitless to try to escape. He was one human in a city of Orks. If he tried to escape, there was no doubt that he would be killed instantly. His best bet, at least he thought, was to fight in the pits. If he was lucky, he would kill a Ork and picked up by a warband. At least then he could escape and find these diggas that the Grot was speaking of. Speaking of the Grot, Perkunas learned that the greenskin's name was Runt. Perkunas had a good idea why Runt was called Runt.

The cell door began to open, causing Perkunas to stand up.

"OHKA YA GITS...TIME FAH DA PITS." The slava said as he opened the door.

"NO...NOT DA PITS!" Runt screamed, trying to scurry to a corner. The chain stopped the Grot. The slava laughed.

"DIS BAD UH AVE TA DIE YA RUNT. OUGHT YA MIGHT BE TADED FAH BY NOW" The slava said as he took the chains of Perkunas and Runt. Perkunas did not resist, seeing his plan coming together. The slave smiled.

"I LIKE DIS DIGGA. KNOW IS PLACE" The slava said as he cracked his whip at Runt.

"STOP SQUIRMING YA GIT...YOUS BE NEEDING DAT ENERGY FOH DA TAG BOY BATTLE!" The slave said as he lifted the squirming Grot. Runt kept begging, his voices falling onto Ork ears. Perkunas pitied the Ork, but he was not his concern.

The slava led Perkunas and carried Runt to a cage. Inside was two choppas, worn with use.

"DEASE ARE YA CHOPPAS. MAY GORKAMORKA BE WITH YA" The slava said before adding.

"CAUSE I NEEDS DA TEEF."

Perkunas took a choppa in his hand. Despite its size, the weapon was lightweight. Perkunas assumed this was a bad thing.

"At least its like my machete. Will help me in this battle" Perkunas thought as he watched the grot struggle to hold up the larger ax like choppa. Again, pity entered the Perkunas. Taking his choppa, Perkunas threw the choppa at Runt's feet.

"Take that one, it will fit you better" Perkunas said as Runt looked at the choppa. Runt just stared at the weapon. Then, doing a rather unorky action, Runt dropped the ax choppa and picked up the sword choppa. Perkunas took the ax choppa. The weight was greater then the sword, but Perkunas was not worried. He still had his knife. Still, Perkunas wondered why he gave his weapon to Runt.

"I need to get out of here fast" Perkunas thought.

Minuets latter, the cage door opened, and Perkunas and Runt where pushed out. The two where in small colosseum like structure. Around the top of the giant walls that lined the arena, Orks watched the two. Many where eating squigs, gambling teef, or even just fighting among themselves. Perkunas spied some eyes around the walls of the arena, theorizing these where Grots who would pick up any valuables that the Orks and contestants dropped. Suddenly the Orks became silent as a Ork in a cage like platform was lifted above the arena.

"BOYS AND GITS, I WELCOME YOUSE TO ANOTHER PIT FIGHT. TODAY IS GOOD MATCHA. SOME GITS AGAINST DA BOYS." The ork screaming into a makeshift microphone. The Orks began to stomp, chanting "DA BOYS...DA BOYS!".

Runt was scared, holding his choppa close. Suddenly, the door on the other side of the arena opened up. Two huge Orks ran out. Each was armed with a different close combat weapon.

"DA RAINING CHAMPIONS...BLOOD TOOF AND BIGGA BOY!" The announcer screamed. Blood Toof sparked his duel choppas, while Bigga Boy smacked his shield with his spear.

"WE KNOW WHO DA WINNA WILL BE. BUT JUST INCASE YA BOYS GOT DOUGHTS, WES WILL HAVE A LITTLE BRAWL. BOYS...and gits...PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" The announce screamed. The two Orks readied themselves. Runt just held his choppa. Perkunas pulled out his knife, holding the blade down.

"Remember, use the hand guard as a shield and knuckles" Perkunas thought as he waited. Suddenly the announcer screamed WAAAAGH!, causing the two Orks to charge Perkunas and Runt. Perkunas, having a plan, picked up Runt

"WHATS YA DOING?!" Runt screamed.

"Trust me, hang on to the boy you hit" Perkunas screamed as he threw Runt at Bigga Boy's shield. The Ork didn't seem to notice, and kept charging. The watching orks laughed, seeing Runt fly and hit the shield. But Runt was alive, though cowering in fear. Blood Toof then jumped up, bringing his axes down on Perkunas. Perkunas jumped out of the way, causing the Ork to miss. Then, using his choppa, Perkunas slashed at Blood toof's arm. The Ork screamed, slashing in Perkunas' direction. Again, Perkunas dodged the attack. Runt held on to the shield with his life. When he saw Perkunas actually draw blood, the Grot began to gain confidence. While Perkunas and Blood Toof fought, Runt climbed the shield. Once he was close to the top, he lunged at the face of Bigga Boy.

"OIY GET OFF ME YA GIT!" Bigga Boy screamed as he tried to remove Runt. At first, Bigga Boy tried to wipe the Grot off his face with his hands. When the shield and spear got in the way, the Ork then dropped his weapons. This was the Bigga Boy's one mistake. Perkunas saw that Bigga Boy was unarmed, and parried one of Big Toof's attacks. Then, Perkunas ran, slashing at Bigga Boy's back. The Ork screamed, though not for long. Runt, still on the Ork's face, took his choppa and sliced the Ork's neck. Bigga Boy screamed as his body was no longer in control. The Ork tumbled to the ground, somewhat defeated. Runt began to chop a the Ork's still living head. The Grot wanted to kill the Ork. Blood Toof, now angry his partner was dying, screamed a WAAAGH!, and charged Perkunas. This caught Perkunas off guard. Quickly taking Bigga Boy's spear, Perkunas caused Blood Toof to impale himself in the neck on the charge. This did not stop Blood Toof, as the Ork still ran at Perkunas. Taking his knife, Perkunas angled the blade so that it would stab Blood Toof in the eye. The Ork ran into the blade, causing the blade to pierce the Ork's brain. Suddenly, Blood Toof stopped. He just stared at Perkunas with a dumb expression. Perkunas pulled his blade out, and watched the Ork. Blood Toof just stood there, doing nothing. By now, Runt had killed Bigga Boy, and collected the boy's teef. Runt walked to Perkunas, looking at the ork.

"TSC TSC TSC... LOOK LIKE YA SCRAMBLED HIS SKULL MEAT. MIGHT AS WELL PUT IM OUT OF HIS PAIN" Runt said as he waited for Perkunas to kill the Ork. Perkunas looked up, seeing the Orks. They where all speechless. Perkunas lifted his choppa up.

"ORKS OF MEKTOWN...I OFFER YOU A CHOICE. SHALL I KILL THIS BOY? OR SPARE HIM?" Perkunas yelled, waiting for an answer. For seconds, none of the Orks answered, seemingly dumbstruck that the raining champion was nothing more then a vegetable. Then, a chant began to occur.

"Kill him, Kill him...KILL IM!" The Orks chanted. Perkunas obliged, and brought the choppa down, killing Big Toof. The orks cheered, happy to see the blood bath. Perkunas panted. He looked at the corpses. Taking his choppa, he chopped one of Big Toof's teeth out. Perkunas marveled at the size.

"No wonder he was called Big Toof" He thought as a a door opened.

"DATS OUR SIGN WE IS DONE" Runt said, walking to the door. Perkunas followed the grot, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

><p>"DAT WAS GOOD FIGHT!" The slava said as Perkunas and Runt rested.<p>

"KEEP DAT UP, AND YAH MIGHT BE BOUGHT FASTA!" The slava added as Perkunas poked the squig meat with his finger. Runt just gobbled down his squig, sending squig bits everywhere.

"How about a proposition?" Perkunas asked as he sipped some water. The slava looked at Perkunas with confusion.

"UH...WAT?" The slave asked. Runt got up and walked to Perkunas.

"WAT MA BOY ERE ES SAYING IS HE HAS A DEAL FO YA!" The grot said, patting Perkunas' back. The slava looked at Perkunas.

"WELL WHY HA AVE TA MAKE IT COMPLICATED LIKE?" The slava said, before adding. "WHA DEAL?"

Perkunas stood up.

"Simple. I fight and collect teef from my opponents. I then pay for my ownership" Perkunas said.

"And ownership of this grot". Perkunas wondering why he added that last part. The slave thought for a second, and smiled.

"USE YA TO GET A LITTLE EXTRA TEEF...OK YOUS HAVE A DEAL. 11 TEEF FOR YA...and 3 TEEF FOR DA GROT!" The slave said.

"Deal" Perkunas said as he held out his hand to shake. The slava paid no attention, and simply walked to do his duties.

"To be expected" Perkunas thought as he sat down on the ground. He then looked at Runt, who was still eating his squig.

"Why do I care for this xenos?" Perkunas wondered as Runt then looked at Perkunas.

"YOUS IS FUNNY FO A DIGGA...WHY YA CARE FO ME?" The grot asked as he gulped down some squig. Perkunas sighed.

"If I knew that, I would tell you" He said as he lift up his squig. Then Perkunas bit down, eating a chunk of the squig. As he did, he tasted the creature.

"Tastes like a grox burger. A horrible grox burger, but a grox burger non-the-less" He thought as he ate the squig. Runt had already finished his when Perkunas finish. Perkunas wiped his mouth as he finished his squig.

"Tell me Runt, how did you know what I was saying when that Ork didn't?" Perkunas asked. Runt looked at Perkunas.

"WHA MANY OF DA BOYS DON"T KNOW IS DAT WE GROTS ARE MORE SMARTA DEN DEY THINK." Runt proudly said as he laid back.

"Really? What's two plus two?" Perkunas asked. Runt took his fingers, and began to do some calculating.

"UH...UH...YOUS NOT HELPING ME POINT!" Runt yelled as he pulled a squig skin blanket over himself.

"LIKE I SAIDS, WE ARE SMARTA DEN DEY THINK...OR AT LEAST MOR CUNNIN!" Runt said before falling asleep. Perkunas pondered for a moment.

"More cunning. Doubt that. Still, he can be an asset" Perkunas thought to himself as he began to sleep.

"I need to collect more teeth. Oh Emperor, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review. Also, I apologize if my Ork is incorrect.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Shootas

The day after the battle with the boys, Perkunas and Runt where scheduled for another match. Like before, the two where led towards a cage. And like before, the two where issued choppas. Perkunas checked his ax while Runt was test swinging his choppa.

"SO...WISE BOY...ANY PLANS IN YA SKULL MEAT?" The Grot asked as he placed his choppa down. Perkunas thought, thinking of a plan.

"We can't use the old plan, they will expect it. We have to try something new" Perkunas said as he waited for the door to open. Runt stretched his muscles as he began to talk.

"THINK OF NEW PLAN EH? DAT CUNNING. BOYS NOT DAT CUNNING. WE IS CUNNING. WE WILL WIN!" Runt said as he kept doing warmups. Perkunas looked at Runt, and was baffled at how incorrect the Grot was exorcising. Perkunas decided not to ask anything, as he began to understand the Ork mind.

"If they think it enough, it might work. Runt must think feeling pain while stretching in odd ways as a way to getting stronger." Perkunas thought as the door began to open.

"Time to fight Runt" Perkunas said as he began to walk into the ring.

All around the top of the arena, Orks cheered as they watched Perkunas and Runt enter. To the Orks, Perkunas was an enigma. They knew Diggas where OK fighters in the pit. But Perkunas was not a Digga, and the Orks wanted to see how this human would fair against Ork opponents.

Perkunas looked at the Orks, and noticed something interesting. One group of of the viewers where not Orks. In fact, they where humans. Rather Orky humans, but humans non-the-less.

"Hey Runt, you said something about Diggas, are those Diggas?" Perkunas asked, looking at the Diggas. Runt looked up, and nodded.

"YEP! DEM BE DIGGAS! OOMIES WHOS DINK DE IS ORKY!" Runt explained as he looked around.

"SUMDING AINT GOOD!" Runt commented as he looked around. Perkunas looked at the Grot.

"Why do you say that? Is there something wrong with the arena?" Perkunas asked, wondering if the Grot saw something he did not. Runt shook his head.

"NAW...JUST SOMEFING IN DA AIR. SOMEFING NOT NORMAL!" Runt explained as the announcer cage was lowered.

"BOYS AND GITS!" The announce screamed.

"ITS TIME FOR ANOFER STOMPIN IN DA PITS!" The announcer screamed, causing all the Orks to scream as well.

"WES GOT ANOFER GOOD MATCHA TODAY. OUR WEIRD ONES...LUKAY AND IS GIT RUNT!" The announcer screamed as the Orks screamed.

"Lukay? They mean lucky? How am I lucky?" Perkunas thought to himself as Runt basked in the glory.

"DATS RIGHT...ME IS RUNT...ME IS STRONG GROT!" Runt said as he looked at the Ork.

"DES BOYS WILL BE STOMPIN WIF ONE EYE AND MEK ARM!" The announcer screamed. To Perkunas' and Runt's ears, there was a surprise. The Ork onlookers began to boo.

"Whats going on?" Perkunas asked Runt as Runt looked around.

"SOMEFING ABOUT DOS NAME IS NOT GOOD!" The Grot answered as the door on the other side of the arena began to open. From the door, two Orks walked in. One Eye, as his name suggested, had only one eye. His other was behind a eye patch. One Eye carried a Bigga Choppa, one that still had blood on it. Then came in Mek arm. The Ork, as his name suggested, had a mechanical arm. Instantly, Perkunas and Runt knew why the boys where booing. Mek Arm's arm was not a close combat weapon. Instead, Mek Arm's arm was a shoota.

"Oh this can't be good" Perkunas thought as the announce went to his megaphone.

"OIY...SHUT YA GOBS. HE AS NO CHOPPA. BESIDES...WHATS A STOMPIN WID OUT ANY SHOOTA?" The announce asked, trying to convince the Orks that this was allowed. The Orks where not buying this.

"OH ZOG IT...WAAAAAAGH!" The announce screamed. Instantly, Perkunas hit the ground, avoiding shoota fire.

"ANY CUNNIN IDEAS?" Runt asked as he cowered behind his choppa.

"JUST ONE...STAY ALIVE!" Perkunas screamed as he rolled away from a choppa hit.

"STOP MOVING YA LUKAY GIT!" One Eye screamed as he tried another chop. Perkunas just kept rolling and crawling. There was little he could do. With Mek Arm causing covering fire, it would be impossible for either Perkunas or Runt to fight properly.

"Emperor, Please Protect me" Perkunas prayed in his mind as he avoided chops. Soon enough, however, Perkunas had rolled into the wall. As he looked up, Perkunas could see One Eye lift his choppa.

"This is it...to die a slave...at least I am not a slave to the Eldar raiders." Perkunas thought as he watched One Eye about to bring down the choppa. Then, something amazing happened. Runt, despite having a Grot's fear of death, charged One Eye. Runt jumped onto the back of One Eye, and began stabbing his blade into the Ork's back. One Eye flinched as he tried to remove the Grot.

"OIY! GET OFF ME YA STUPID GROT!" One Eye screamed as he tried ramming his green body into the side of the area. Runt kept moving, avoiding the wall as best he could.

"That Grot...Runt...he is fighting to protect me? Never thought I would see the day." Perkunas thought as he heard something fall besides him. Looking to his side, Perkunas saw a shotgun like weapon. The weapon had two barrels, one on top of the other. The weapon looked quite well made for a Ork weapon. Looking up, Perkunas saw an Ork staring at him.

"AINT FAIR DAT YOUSE GOT NO SHOOTA...TAKE ME OLD KANNON!" The Ork said. Perkunas just nodded, and grabbed the Kannon.

"The Emperor protects in mysteries ways" Perkunas thought as he aimed the weapon at One Eye. By this time, One Eye had caught Runt, and was holding the Gretchin by the Neck.

"NOW DEN...TIME TO GUT YA!" One Eye said as he held Runt. Instantly, One Eye's head exploded.

"SWEET GORKAMORKA!" Runt screamed as the headless body collapsed. The arena was silent, even Mek Arm's shoota stopped shooting. Perkunas held his Kannon, the gun smoke flying up to the heavens.

"YOU OK RUNT?!" Perkunas yelled as he waited for a response.

"YA...JUST ALLITE DINGED...DATS ALL" Runt answered as he crawled out of the Ork.

"GOOD...TIME TO EVEN THE SCORE!" Perkunas yelled as he walked in front of Mek Arm.

"MEK ARM!" Perkunas screamed.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHOOTING CONTEST!" Perkunas yelled as he pulled out Big Toof's Toof.

"WHEN THIS TOOF HITS THE GROUND...WE FIRE!...GOT THAT?" Perkunas challenged as he held the toof. Mek Arm looked at Perkunas. Then, the Ork lowered his arm.

"MEK ARM LIKA CHALLENGE MEK ARM ACCEPT!" The Ork answered as he readied himself. Perkunas nodded, and prepared himself. The two looked at each other, almost emulating a old western duel. All the boys where silent, not even a squig spoke. Then, without warning, Perkunas threw the toof into the air. As suddenly as he did, the two began running into a circle. As the toof fell, the two kept their aim on the other, waiting to be the first one to shoot. Then, the toof hit the floor. Runt hit the floor as soon as the bullets began flying. Perkunas and Mek Arm fired at each, each causing instant misses. The two just kept firing, closing the circle as each got closer to the other. As they got closer, the more ammo the used. Suddenly, both barrels of their weapons where aimed at their faces. There was a lot of clicking sounds as the two tried firing their empty weapons.

"I GUEES NEIFER WIN?" Mek Arm said, keeping his arm aimed at Perkunas.

"No...I win" Perkunas answered as he hit Mek Arm in the face with the but of his Kannon. Then, taking his knife, Perkunas gutted Mek Arm.

"AH YAH CUNNIN GIT!" Mek Arm screamed, unable to react.

"NO I IS CUNNIN!" Runt screamed as he jumped onto Mek Arm and began stabbing his choopa into the shoota arm.

"NO DONT!" Mek Arm screamed. Perkunas began to smell the smell of Plasma.

"RUNT...JUMP!" Perkunas screamed as he pushed Mek arm away. Runt jumped, hitting the ground. The second he did, Mek Arm exploded in a ball of plasma. The onlooking Orks just gawked at the blue light that the explosion caused. Perkunas, feeling pain all over his body, began to stand up.

"Runt, you OK?' Perkunas coughed as he wiped the dust off of him. Runt coughed as he stood up.

"YAYS ME OK...LITTLE GOBSMAKED DOU" Runt responded as he realigned his lower jaw back into place. The Orks were silent for a second. Then, the Orks began to roar, happy to see another blood bath. The door opened, signifying that Perkunas and Runt could leave.

"Just a second" Perkunas thought as he walked to One Eye's remains. There was a few teef around. Enough to pay for Perkunas's freedom, but not Runt's.

"Just one more match" Perkunas thought as he pocketed the teef and walked out. Runt scavenged for teef as well before exiting the arena.

While the Orks left to do Orky things, some of the Diggas remained.

"Youse dink da Nob be inderesded in em?" A yoof asked a boy. The boy was thinking of an answer.

"From whats I sees, da Nob will be interestes en dat git." The boy then sighed.

"Unfortunadly, He ain't Orky enough." The Boy said as we walked away. The yoof was surprised.

"But da Nob says dat we get dat boy no matta what" The yoof replied. The boy turned, and stared down the yoof.

"I says what I fink. Yous nothing but a yoof. Yous no nofing what da Boss want." The boys said before walking away. The yoof understood, and made no other comments.

* * *

><p>"YOUS TWO MAKE ME PROUD DA BE A SLAVA!" The slave said as Runt and Perkunas ate their squigs.<p>

"AND CAUSE ME IS EN A GOOD MOOD...YA CAN KEEP DA WEAPONS. YOUSE GONNA NEED EM IN DA NEXT ROUND" The slava laughed as he left. Perkunas stopped eating, and placed his squig down and layed back.

"That didn't sound good" Perkunas thought as he looked at Runt.

"Hey Runt, I have a question for you" Perkunas said as Runt finished his squig.

"WHATS ES IT?" Runt asked as he cleaned his teeth with the squig's bones.

"Why are you collecting teef? I though Grots where considered too low in society to purchase there own freedom?" Perkunas asked. Runt thought for a minute.

"ME OWN REASONS. YOUS DON"T NEEDS TA KNOWS WHYS!" Runt answered as he began to sharpen his new choppa.

"I expected as much. And I guess asking for the teef to pay for our freedom is out of the question." Perkunas commented as he watched Runt.

"DATS RIGHT!" Runt said as he used his choppa on a bone. Perkunas simply nodded. He then looked at his kannon.

"Just like a shotgun, kicks like one as well" Perkunas though as he noticed the shell loading ports.

"Hey Runt, you know how to make shells for this weapon?" He asked aloud. Runt just looked up.

"OV COURSE...MAKEN DA SHELLS FO DAT KANNON IS EASY...HERE, LET MA SHAW YA!" Runt answered as he got up. Walking to some scrap, Runt began to hunt and peck for usable parts. Perkunas saw as Runt took a circular metal part, and us it as a tool to bend a sheet of metal into a cylinder. Runt then jammed the cylinder onto the circular part. Once he was certain the shell would hold, he took a nail and created a small hole in the base of the shell. Perkunas assumed this was where the primer was located, and was correct when Runt placed a strange clay-like mixture into the hole. The Grot then took some black dust and partially filled the shell, followed by capping the dust with a rag. Runt finished the shell by placing some rocks in the tip, crimping the shell, and wrapping the shell with some wire and clothe. Runt handed the shell to Perkunas.

"AN DER YA HAVE ET. CHEAP...SIMPLE...AN RELIBLE!" Runt exclaimed with glee. Perkunas took the shell and examined it. Despite the shell's construction, it felt surprisingly secure. Perkunas then loaded the shell into the shotgun. The shell fit perfectly.

"Amazing...just...amazing" Perkunas thought as he looked at Runt.

"Here, take this" Perkunas said as he handed Runt a toof. Runt smiled, and examined the toof.

"DIS ONE ES GOOD TOOF...HELP RUNT WITH ES SECRAT DINGS!" He said as he pocketed the toof.

"Good. ...Now then" Perkunas said as he yawned, " We need sleep if we are to survive"

Runt nodded and quickly went to his bedding. Perkunas laid down, and pulled his squig skin blanket close. He held his kannon and choppa even closer.

"The Emperor Protects" Perkunas thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Freedom

Perkunas looked at his men. Each guardsman was a man or woman who had volunteered to fight for emperor. None knew of the risks that came with signing up, but each knew it was their duty. There was a flash as Perkunas was now under the charred remains of the Chimera. Crawling with all his might, Perkunas tries to not think of the corpses that where once his men. Another flash, and Perkunas is helped into a Arvus lighter. There is yet another flash.

"OH LUKAY...LUKAY, WAKE UP!" Runt says as Perkunas returns to the realm of the living. Perkunas wiped his face, removing some dirt.

"Morning already? Geez." Perkunas replied as he felt a stinging pain in his arm. Looking at his right arm, Perkunas saw a old rag. He was confused, as he did not remember receiving a wound in that location. Runt smiled.

"ETS A GIFTA. FREM MES TO YOUSE!" Runt exclaimed as he pulled the rag away. To Perkunas's surprise, he saw that he now had a blue Ork tribal like tattoo.

"YOUSE ES LUKAY...SO I'S MAKE ET BLUE!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas examined the tattoo. The tattoo consisted of blue triangles that alternated up and down, creating a ring that circled Perkunas's arm. Perkunas wanted to kill the orkoid for marking his body. Instead, Perkunas simply nodded.

"I like it" was all Perkunas said. Runt smiled from the compliment.

"ET MAKE YA MORE LUKAY. LUKAY ENOUGH TO NAT GET HIT" Runt replied as he walked to his choppa.

"WES NEED LUKA EN DA NEXT ROUND. I HEAR WES AGAINST TIN BOY!" Runt said as he examined his choppa.

"HE ES MORE TIN DEN BOY. VARY HA'D TA KILL!" Runt commented as he tried to sharpen his choppa with a stone. Perkunas was curious as to where Runt heard this rumor. As Perkunas unrolled his sleeves to cover his new tattoo, he looked at Runt.

"Where did you get this information Runt?" Perkunas asked as he watched Runt sharpen his choppa. Runt smiled.

"WES GROTS ER CUNNIN! WES LOOK OUT FE ONE ANOFER" Runt replied as he tested his sharpened choppa on another rock.

"JUST SHARPA ENOFF" Runt exclaimed as he then pulled out a bag.

"HERES SOM MORE AMMO!" Runt replied as he threw the bag at Perkunas's feet. Perkunas as grabbed the bag, and looked inside. There was only 10 rounds of ammo.

"Thanks...I owe you one" Perkunas said as he took some teef out. Runt shook his head.

"WES NEED TA SURVIVE. DATS ME PRICE" Runt answered as he tested the choppa on another rock. Perkunas nodded as he began to load the ammo into the Kannon. He then had a problem.

"This weapon is only accepting two shells at a time. How was that Ork was able to load more shells is a mystery." Perkunas sighed as he place the extra shells into his pockets.

Like before, Runt and Perkunas where lead to a caged off area. This time, their chains where removed. According to the Slava, he didn't want to lose some good chains if they died. The only weapons available to the two this time was a single Stickbomb. Runt grabbed the weapon, as he was more familiar with it then Perkunas. The doors to the arena opened, allowing Perkunas and Runt to enter the packed arena. And what a packed arena it was. The arena was packed with Orks and Diggas. Everyone that came to watch was either eating squig, gambling teef, fighting among each other, or just cheering for the human and grot. Perkunas looked around as Runt basked in the glory.

"YA YA...ME ES RUNT...ME IS CHAMPION!" Runt exclaimed as many of the Orks kept cheering. Perkunas looked at Runt.

"We're champion once we win. Don't get cocky" Perkunas reminded as Runt kept basking in the glory. From the top of the arena, the familiar cage was lowered. The announcer went to his shouta and began to speak.

"BOYS...DIGGAS...GITS...LEND ME YA EARS. WES GOT A GOOD ONE TADAY. WE ALLS KNOW DA BOYS LUKAY AND RUNT!" The announcer screamed. The crowd went wild as they screamed the names of both Perkunas and Runt.

"WES KNOW HOW DE MADE A GOOD STOMPIN ON BIG TOOF AND BIGGA. AND HOW DE WENT AGAISNT DA ODDS ON ONE EYE AND MEK ARM. BUT NOW DES BOYS GO AGAINST DA GREATEST ONE OF EM ALL!" The announce screeched as the crowd began to chant the name of Tin Boy.

"HES DA BOY WHO DIED 3 TIMES...BUT KEPT BEING SPAT BACK FROM GORKAMORKA. HE ES DA ONE WHOS BODY ES MORE TIN DEN BOY...ETS TIN BOY!" The announce screamed. The second he did, the doors on the opposite side of the arena busted open. To Perkunas's horror, he saw a giant metal contraption lumber towards the two.

"Sweet emperor" Perkunas thought as he saw nearly metal tin boy. The Ork, or at least what was left of him, consisted of a cylindrical body. The arms and legs of Tin Boy where now robotic, with power klaw for both hands. The body also had two giant canisters on the back, the purpose for these canisters was unknown to Perkunas. Tin Boy's entire head was metal. The only part that was not metal was Tin Boy's mouth. Tin Boy breathed heavy, looking at his targets with his cybork red eyes. Perkunas pulled out his Kannon, and held it in one hand. He held his choppa in the other. Runt held his choppa with both hands, with his stickbomb on his back.

"AND NAW, WITH OUT NO MORE WAITA...WAAAAAGH!" The Announcer waaaaghed as the crowed waaaghed. Instantly Perkunas fired his Kannon at Tin boy, hoping to penetrate the armor. He didn't even scratch the armourn of Tin Boy.

"PLAN?!" Runt exclaimed as Tin boy walked to the two.

"Just one...Keep living" Perkunas replied as he fired yet another shot that had no effect. Tin Boy just kept walking, lifting one of his arms before bringing it down on the two. Both Perkunas and Runt avoided the hit.

"There has to be a weak point on his armour...but where?" Perkunas thought as Runt charged and began to slash at the feet of Tin boy. This also had no effect. Tin Boy just stomped the foot down, sending Runt flying to the wall. Perkunas watched in horror as Tin Boy lifted Runt up, and squeezed the Grot.

"NOOOO!" Perkunas screamned as he loaded a shell into the Kannon, and fired at the pack on Tin Boy's back. The hit penetrated the pack, causing a red mist to leak out. Tin Boy screamed, throwing Runt at Perkunas. Runt hit Perkunas, causing the human to fall to the ground.

"Uh...ME HEAD HURT!" Runt weakly said as the two tried to get back up. Perkunas looked up, and saw the foot of Tin Boy.

"RUNT...LOOK OUT!" Perkunas screamed as he rolled and grabbed Runt from certain death. Perkunas kept rolling making distance between him and the Boy. Perkunas stopped at the wall, and took in some weak breathes.

"The pack...on his back...you know what that is?' Perkunas panted as Tin Boy slowly walked to the two. Runt regained his senses.

"I ...I...I DINK DAT BE A IRONLUNG OR EH HYDROLIC CAN" Runt panted as Tin Boy walked.

"Runt...I have a plan" Perkunas said as he loaded some shells into his Kannon.

"We need to pop that lung. Do what is needed" Perkunas said as he helped Runt up.

"GOT ET!" Agreed as he ran to distract Tin Boy.

"OIY YA GIT...COME GET ME!" Runt taunted as he made faces at Tina boy. Tin Boy grunted as he followed Runt, wanting to squish the Grot under his feet. Perkunas moved quickly, trying to aim a shot at the can. Perkunas fired, causing more of the red mist to begin leaking. Tin boy got the idea of what was happening, and turned his attention to Perkunas.

"Oh Emperor" Perkunas said as he dodged a attack from Tin boy. Perkunas rolled out of the way, lining up a shot at Tin Boy's face. The shards of metal flew from the barrel, hitting Tin boy in the face. Perkunas watched one of the red eyes break, temporarily blinding Tin boy. Perkunas then saw Runt climb the Ork.

"He can't be doing what I hope he is doing." Perkunas thought as he watch Runt climb to the back of the armor. Taking the stick bomb, Runt rammed the explosive into the armor. As Runt did, Tin boy regained his sight, and shook Runt off. Runt flew, again, at the wall. Runt slid down, moaning when he hit the ground. There was then an explosion, causing the air around Tin boy to be filled with red smoke. Perkunas did not care for Tin boy, and walked to Runt.

"You Ok?" Perkunas asked as Runt laid there. Runt moaned.

"ME face hurts" Was Runt answered with. Perkunas made a sigh of relief. This moment of calm was stopped by the familiar sound of metal moving. Perkunas turned around to see Tin boy pulling himself with his arms.

"Damn thing just doesn't die" Perkunas thought as he moved his shotgun to his back. He walked to Tin boy, keeping his choppa ready. Perkunas could see that the blast had exposed the back of armored body. Tin Boy tried to kill Perkunas with his arms, but found that he was unable to stay up with just one arm on the ground. Perkunas just walked to the back of Tin Boy. Taking his choppa, Perkunas began hacking at the bloodied body of the Ork. The Crowd just watched as the metal monster died to the simple strokes of a choppa. Once Perkunas was certain Tin Boy was dead, he walked to the head of the ork. With his choppa still in hand, Perkunas brought the weapon down. The hit chopped thru the weak neck section of the armor, decapitating Tin Boy. Perkunas grabbed the largest toof in Tin Boy's mouth, and lifted the head. The crowed cheered. Perkunas just stood there, holding the head, and listening to the cheering of the onlooker. Runt, who by now came too, stood in awe as he watched Perkunas. The Grot walked to Perkunas, and stopped.

"YOUSE ES DEFINATLY LUKAY!" Runt said as the door to exit the arena opened. Perkunas nodded.

"And we are free...most definatly free" Perkunas replied as he walked with Runt to the door. Perkunas held onto the head, knowing that it would pay for his freedom.

Slava counted the teef, happy to be so much more richer.

"OK DEM...DEALS A DEAL...YOUSE BOUGHT YA FREEDOM AND DAT GROT." The Slava said as he opened the cell of Perkunas and Runt. Perkunas walked out, carrying his equipment, Ork teef, and a very tired Runt.

"Good...this has been...and interesting experience" Perkunas said as he walked to exit the building. The Slava chuckled.

"YOUSE TELLAN ME...I GOTS MORE CRED NOW CAUSE OF A HUMIE!" The slave chuckled as he counted his new found wealth. Perkunas walked, out of the building, and saw Mek town. Runt had now woken up, and looked around.

"SO DEN...WHAT NOW?!" Runt asked. Perkunas looked at Runt.

"What now? Simple my friend...we get some wheels" Perkunas said as he walked. Runt smiled.

"I DO LIKES GOING FASTA!"

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review. It helps me with my writing.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wheels

Through-out the Bazaar of Mektown, Ork peddled their wares for different sums of teef.

"BESTES SQUIGS EN MEKTOWN...GUAARENTEE!" A Ork advertised as his Grot kept the eatin squigs in line.

"USED SLUGGAS, WORKA JUSTS ES GOOD ES NEW!" Another Ork screamed as some Ork checked a slugga. Perkunas just walked, with Runt riding on Perkunas's back.

"SO DEN...I WAS DINKING, YOUSE NO NOTFING ABOUT BIKES!" Runt said as he chewed on a squig bone. Perkunas just walked.

"I used to drive a motorcycle back on my home planet. Ork bikes shouldn't be that different." Perkunas replied as he moved out of the way of two boys who began to wrestle each other. Runt chuckled.

"DAT MEAN NOFING. BIKE REAL FASTA. FASTA DEN YOUSE EVA SEEN!" Runt answered as he watched some Ork fight over the price of a slugga.

"AH DA THRILLS OV TRADEN!" Runt said as he watched a boy get gobsmacked by the owner of the stall.

"I would rather not have such...heated bartering" Perkunas commented as he walked.

"Say...Runt...how good are you with a gun?" Perkunas asked as he stopped at a stall. Runt looked over Perkunas's shoulder.

"RUNT OK WIF DA SHOOTA...NOT SO MUCH WIF DA SLUGGA!" Runt answered as Perkunas looked at the weapon.

"They don't have any shootas, just sluggas" Perkunas responded, as Runt jumped onto the table. The Boy in charge of the table just eyed Runt as Runt began to pick a weapon.

"NOPE...NA...TOO SMALL!" Runt said as he checked the sluggas. Finally, one such slugga cought Runt's eye.

"DID ONE LOOKA GOOD" Runt replied as he picked up a slugga that had some usable sights and a wire stock. The Boy looked at Perkunas.

"4 TEEF...PLUS DIGGA TAX!" The Store owner said. Perkunas pulled out a small squig skin sack, and counted his teef. He then placed 4 teef on the table.

"PLUS 3 TEEF FOR DIGGA TAX!" The store keep replied, holding out his arm and waiting for his teef. Perkunas took 3 teef, and placed it on the table. The store keep grunted, but accepted.

"GOODA BUISNESS!" The Boy replied as he flicked Runt off the table. Perkunas quickly caught runt. The boy just scoffed.

"WEIRD DIGGA!" The boy grunted as he waited for another customer. Perkunas watched as Runt climbed to the back of Perkunas, and held there.

"You OK?" Perkunas asked as he walked. Runt smiled.

"RUNT OK...RUNT HAVE LUKAY...MAKE RUNT HAVA GOOD LUCK!" The grot exclaimed as he looked around.

"NOT MANA BOYS SELLEN BIKES!" Runt commented as Perkunas walked. Perkunas looked around, and nodded.

"That might not be good." Perkunas replied as he walked passed as a stall. Perkunas looked at the items on the table, and recognized one of the items.

"That can't be, but it is...an Imperial Aquila" Perkunas thought as he saw the Aquala.

"WHAT ES ET?" Runt demanded, seeing the junk on the table. Perkunas picked up the Aquila.

"Boy...where was this found?" Perkunas asked, holding the Aquila The trader looked at Perkunas, and just scoffed.

"NON OF YE BUISNESS TA KNOW. NEED TA KEEP DA SUPPLY CHAIN SAFE!" The trader answered as he waited for Perkunas leave. Perkunas wiped out his knifed, grabbed the boy by the neck, and held the blade right on the skin of the Ork. Perkunas looked into the eyes of the Ork.

"I will ask again greenskin. Where was this FOUND!" Perkunas demanded. Runt ducked down, scared of this anger. The boy just looked at Perkunas, then at the knife, then back at Perkunas. He showed no fear despite the blade.

"A WRECK...NOTA FAR FRAM HERE. VERY NEWA TO DA LAND!" The Trader simply answered. Perkunas looked at the Ork, before pushing the Ork onto the ground.

"That's better" Perkunas replied as he placed a toof on the table, and carried his Aquila Runt just held on, surprised by what Perkunas did.

"WHA...WHA...WHA SPECIALS ABOUT DAT FING?" Runt slowly asked as Perkunas walked. Perkunas looked at the Aquila

"Its something personal...very personal" Perkunas answered as he walked out of the bazaar. Runt just nodded.

"I SEES...VERY PERSONAL TA LUKAY!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas left the Bazaar.

Once out of the Bazaar, Perkunas went into a alley, and sat on the ground. Runt jumped off of the soldier's back and sat down as well. Runt checked his new slugga, making sure everything was in place. Perkunas watched Runt, and was surprised to see Runt taking care of the weapon in such a way. To Perkunas, this indicated Runt was more then he was letting on.

"You seem to have knowledge on how to use that take care of that weapon...almost like a soldier." Perkunas commented as Runt cleaned his slugga. Runt just kept working.

"ME WORKA WIF DA SLUGGA BEFORE. NOTA GREATA DAKKA. NEEDS TA BE CARED FA" Runt responded as he grabbed a small squigrat and used it to clean the weapon. Perkunas just watched.

"But where did you learn to use the weapon? Does this have to do with your teef?" Perkunas inquired. Runt just smiled as he threw the squig away, and shouldered the slugga.

"RUNT ONCE EN A MOB...NOTA BIGGA ONE. SOLDA TA BE COMEDY GIT!" Runt just responded as he holstered the weapon.

"NONE OV YA BUIZNESS WHOT RUNT DOES!" Runt screamed as he laid back and rested. Perkunas looked at his Aquila

"I guess that is fair" Perkunas said as he move his hand across the metal. Perkunas sighed, knowing that by now the wreck would have been looted for any usable parts. Knowing the Orks, Perkunas knew that those parts would be used as scrap by know. Perkunas held the Aquila closer, hoping that the Emperor was watching over him.

"The Emperor Protects" Perkunas said as he looked at Runt. Perkunas looked around, and saw some piping.

"Runt, I will be making us a shelter for the night. Might as well have one till we get a Bike" Perkunas said as he dropped his equipment and took some of the piping. Runt nodded.

"GOODA IDEEA. SHELTA GOODA. MAKES US SAFEA!" Runt replied as he helped his human friend turn the piping into a box like frame. Once completed, Perkunas took some discarded squigskin he found in the alley, and used that to make the walls and roof of the shelter. Perkunas then crawled in, and laid his head on the wall. Perkunas just looked at the other wall while Runt began to rest.

"TAMARRAW WE BE LUKAY ANA FINDA BIKE!" Runt yawned as he fell asleep. Perkunas just nodded as he rested his head, and began to sleep.

* * *

><p>Commander Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, better known as Unforeseen Hero in Tau tongue, watched as Humans where lined up, and executed by his men.<p>

"Show the Gue'la what it means to go against the greater good. Let their blood run wild so as to make the ground fertile." Hero ordered as another line of guardsmen where line up. A drone flew to Hero, and stopped to project a hologram image of a ethereal. Hero turned to face the hologram, his suit opening to reveal himself. Hero went to his knees in respect for the etheral member.

"Great Ethereal...my body and weapons wait to better serve the Greater Good" Hero responded as the Ethereal looked at the commander.

"Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, I demand this senseless killing of Gue'la to stop. This is major transgression against the greater good." The ethereal demanded with great anger. Hero stood up, and looked at the ethereal.

"Great Ethereal...you do not understand. These Gue'la...their faith in their emperor makes them too dangerous to be any part of the greater good. They must be exterminated if we are to maintain any control of this sector" Hero argued as another group of solders where executed. The Ethereal brought her staff down.

"This transgression will not go unpunished. Shas'o your punishment will be determined by the council. Until then, I recommend you pick you successor for this campaign, rally your personal Tio've, and wait for further orders. Is this understood?" The Ethereal said as she stared at Hero. The commander nodded.

"Yes great Ethereal...I hear and obey." Hero responded. The Ethereal nodded, and the hologram went off. Hero activated his com-link.

"Warriors of the D'yanoi, fall back. We have special orders from the Ethereals" Hero ordered as he turned his com-link off. His suit closed as he walked to a Orca

* * *

><p>transport.<p>

Perkunas woke up, sweating profusely.

"My regiment...executed...Emperor, what does this vision mean?" Perkunas whispered to himself as Runt yawned. Runt scratched his head as began to get up.

"YOUSE A OK LUKAY?!" Runt asked before he kicked a small squig away. Perkunas looked at his orkoid friend, and then looked away.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Perkunas responded as he began to get up. Runt jumped on Perkunas's back.

"EIVA WAY, WES HAVE FINGS TA DO. WES NEED TA GETA BIKE!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas began to take down the shelter.

"If we can even get a bike. Damn things seem to be hard to come by" Perkunas responded as he placed the piping onto the squig tarp, then securing the bundle with some wire. Perkunas was surprised at how light the bundle was when he placed it on his back. Runt moved a bit so as to allow the bundle and himself to be carried by Perkunas. Once Perkunas was finished, he walked out of the alley, and back into the bazaar.

Like the day before, none of the venders where seller bikes. Perkunas kept looking though, and hoped his luck would become better. Runt was just resting, occasionally eating a fried "squigonastika". Perkunas walked until he reached the end of the bazaar. By now, Perkunas had given up, and was sitting on the ground in defeat.

"Well Runt, looks like another day with nothing to show...except your growing eating habit." Perkunas said as Runt ate another squigonastika. Runt shrugged as he jammed the food down his throat.

"ME NEEDS TO KEEPA ME STRENGHT UP. BESIDES, I BOUGHTA YA ONE...REMEMBRA?!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas sighed.

"True...but that's besides the point. The point is we need a pair of wheels, and there are none for sell." Perkunas replied.

"NO WHEELS FA SELLAN?!" A voice said. But Runt and Perkunas stood up, looking around.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Perkunas demanded, his choppa out. Runt pulled out his slugga. The voice laughed.

"CALMA YA GOBS...I GOTS NA REASON TA HURTA YA GITS" A voice said below. Perkunas and Runt looked down, and cellar window. Behind the window was a Mek Boy. Runt and Perkunas lowered their weapons.

"You have a Bike for sale?" Perkunas asked as Runt climbed up Perkunas's back. The Mek Boy laughed.

"FA A GOODA BIT OF TEEF TO" The Mek responded.

"JUSTA COMA DOWNA HERE A!" The Mek added as he pointed to the cellar door. Perkunas and Runt looked at each other and walked to the door.

Inside the workshop, Perkunas and Runt watched as the Mek pulled a tarp off of a bike. Runt stared with awe.

"DIS BIKE ES OLDA...BUTA GOODA!" The Mek commented as he wiped the dust off the seat of the bike. Perkunas examined the bike, checking both front and rear wheels. Runt jumped onto the bike and checked the small cupola like area that would be perfect to ride in. Perkunas was satisfied with the machine.

"How much?" Perkunas asked as the Mek thought.

"25 TEEF...ME NEEDA TA GET DIS FING OUTA HERA!" The Mek responded. Perkunas nodded, and placed his teef bag on a table.

" That should be plenty" Perkunas responded as the Mek began to count his teef. Satisfied, the Mek walked away from the bike.

"GOODA...REMEMBERA ITA NEEDS SQUIG OIL TA RUN. TANK ES FULL." The Mek said as Perkunas sat into the seat and got used to the controls.

"Just like the ones back home." Perkunas thought as he placed his Kannon on the forward rack of the bike, and the rest of his gear in the side bins. Runt sat in the cupola, and waited. Perkunas pressed a button and the machine came to life.

"IFA ET EVA BREAKS DOWN...COMEA BACKA HERE! I KNOWS HOWA TA FIXA ET!" The Mek responded as he pressed a button. As he did, a ramp appeared that lead to outside.

"NOW GET... I NEEDS TA WORK!" The Mek screamed as Perkunas revved the engine.

"WHAT YOUR NAME?!" Perkunas yelled as he readied himself. The Mek looked at Perkunas as he waited.

"MEK NAIL TOOF...NOW GET!" The Mek demanded as he pulled out a burna. Getting the message, Perkunas changed gears, and raced forward out of the workshop. Once out, Perkunas drove towards the gates, and out of Mektown. Perkunas had some unfinished business at the wreck. Unbeknownst to Perkunas and Runt, someone had taken a interest in the two.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. I apologize for my Ork and Tau language fails if they are present.<p>

Remember to post a review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Da Past

The engines roared as Perkunas drove his new bike across the harsh wasteland known as Gorkamorka. Runt was sleeping, not really caring of what was happening. Perkunas was OK with this, as he had his own concerns.

"The wreck should be around here" Perkunas thought as saw a skid in the ground. Following this clue, Perkunas came upon the ransacked hulk that was once a transport. Perkunas slowed down, and stopped the bike. Standing up, Perkunas looked at what was left of the ship.

"Basically scrap now, might have something useful" Perkunas thought as he grabbed his Kannon.

"HEY RUNT!" Perkunas yelled, causing Runt to wake up.

"AH...DONE WIF RIDEN ALREADA?!" Runt groaned as he tried to adjust to the light. Perkunas watched as Runt stretched.

"Keep an eye on the bike...I won't be long" Perkunas replied as he walked to the hulk. Runt just sat back and began to pick at his nails.

"JUS DANT DIA AN ME!" Runt replied as Perkunas entered the hulk.

* * *

><p>The hulk a mess on the inside. Metal was scorched, twisted, and useless. Most of the surviving cargo was open and already looted. Perkunas could even smell rotting flesh of both human and ork.<p>

"So there were survivors on board. Must have been killed with scavengers came. Perkunas thought as he walked over a dead Ork body.

"Leaving this hulk was probably a good idea. By the looks of things, the survivors where outgunned and outnumbered." Perkunas thought as he saw a unopened crate. Hoping there were supplies in said crate, Perkunas took his choppa out and began to chop at the box. At first his choppa did little to damage the metal box. Eventually, however, the box lid broke open. Perkunas placed his choppa down, and opened the box. Inside the box was Cadian pattern helmets, specifically medic helmets. Perkunas checked one over before placed the helmet on his head.

"Fits like a glove, and protects my head from shrapnel" Perkunas commented as he looked around for more supplies. Seeing another box, Perkunas picked up his choppa and walked toward it. Again, he chopped at the box until he could open it. Inside this box was a some medikits. Perkunas checked over one of the larger kits, and found that the kit was more like a backpack with some simple medical supplies then an actual kit.

"I can use this to carry survival equipment" Perkunas replied as he placed the pack on his back. Perkunas looked around again, and found that there was no other boxes or crates.

"Its a start" He thought as Perkunas walked back to the bike. As he did, Perkunas heard gun fire.

"RUNT!" Perkunas screamed as he pulled out his Kannon and charged out of the wreck.

* * *

><p>5 Minutes earlier<p>

As Perkunas walked into the wreck, Runt sat back and rested. The grot chewed on a squig bone he had as he rested in his cupola.

"LUKAY GOODA BOY! WIF EM AT ME SIDE, WE WILLS SURVIVEA!" Runt thought as he looked at the bag of teef he had. Runt opened the bag, and began to count his small hoard.

"LUKAY ES ALSO ABIT NOSEY! WARRY EH MEY KNEW OV ME WORK WIF DA KOMMITEE!" Runt thought to himself as he counted each toof.

"STILL, EF I ES TA LIVE...I NEEDS LUKAY! HEA KNOW HOW TA SURVIVE BETTA DEN ME!" Runt thought as he heard something. Runt instantly closed the bag, and scanned the area with his slugga.

"WHO DERE!" Runt demanded as he looked around. Runt was now worried. He knew of horrors the waste had. Suddenly, a red bolt of energy raced to Runt. Runt instantly ducked down as the bolt missed.

"MUTIES!" Runt screamed as he began to open fire at the location where the bolt came from. As he did, numerous mounted muties screamed as they charged on the grot.

"ZOGGIN HELL!" Runt screamed as he fired at a mutie, missing with his shots. The muties ululated as they began to circle the bike. One mutie tried to chop Runt with its glaive, but missed when Runt ducked down. Another mutie fired its arqueaba at Runt, also missing due to Runt's small size.

"ZOGGIN...ZOGGIN...ZOGGIN HELL!" Runt kept saying as he emptied his slugga into a mutie, killing it. Runt ducked down and placed a clip into his slugga. As he did, a sniper mutie aimed its Jezail at Runt, and fired. Runt felt a burning sensation on his shoulder.

"DA HELL?!" Runt yelled as he looked at the shoulder. The bolt had made a clear hole thru Runt's body. Runt began to become dizzy.

"DAMN...DAMN...DAMN...ME...ME SIGHT ES...FUZZY." Runt began to mumble as his eyes began to close. Runt looked around, feeling coldness enter him. Suddenly, he heard a muffled bang. Runt slowly turned his head to face the direction, and saw Perkunas blast a mutie of its mount.

"LU...KAY." Runt weakly screamed as he saw his vision fail and become dark. The instant Runt's sight was lost, Runt woke up. His lungs began to fill with fresh air. Runt looked around, and saw it was dark.

"EM I DEAD?!" Runt yelled as he tried to move. Instantly, pain entered Runt's arm.

"OW...ME ARM!" Runt screamed as he held his arm.

"Don't move...you need to rest." A voice said. Runt turned his head and saw Perkunas.

"LUKAY? WHATA HAPPEN?" Runt demanded as the pain went down. Perkunas looked over Runt.

"You where shot and lost a lot of blood. I fought off some riders, and attempted to bring you back alive" Perkunas said as he checked Runt's temperature.

"Your lucky I found a medipak and some dead Ork bodies. Had to transfuse some Ork blood into you and stitch up that would. Your lucky to be alive my friend" Perkunas replied as he went to a fire, and took out a roasted squig. Perkunas then placed the squig on a rock, and placed it next to Runt.

"Eat, you need strength." Perkunas simply said as he went back to tend the fire. Runt used his good arm to eat the squig.

"RUNT ES LUKAY CAUSE HE HAS YA. YOU MAKE MA LUKAY" Runt said as he began to eat squig. Perkunas said nothing as he ate his squig. Once Runt finished his squig, he noticed Perkunas's Kannon.

"YOUSE PUTA CHOPPA BIT ON YA KANNON...WAT FO?!" Runt asked as Perkunas gulped down some water.

"One of those riders broke my choppa. Once you where stabilized, I modified the Kannon." Perkunas replied as he looked at his Kannon.

"Took some wire and scrap, and held the blade in place. Now I have a powerful close range, and long range weapon." Perkunas added as he went back to eating squig. Runt just nodded, and looked to the sky.

"Well, its getting late. We both need rest if we are to survive out here." Perkunas said as he pulled a squig tarp over Runt. Runt said nothing as he watched his friend lay back on the bike, and close his eyes.

"LUKAY ES GOOD FRIEND...HE ES BESTES FRIEND!" Runt thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hero walked around the field, scanning the area with his sensors.<p>

***SCANNING FOR TARGETS...NO TARGETS AVAILABLE* **The screen read as Hero kept his burst cannon on scan mode. Suddenly, Orks jumped from the ruins, and charged Hero. Hero began to access his combat systems.

***COUNTERFIRE DEFENCE SYSTEM...ON***

***REPULSOR IMPACT FIELD ….ON***

***SHIELD GENERATOR...ON***

***STIMULANT INJECTORS...STANDBY MODE***

The Burst Cannon on his right shoulder began to cut down many of the Orks. This was not enough as many kept coming. A few where killed by the field, but not enough to stop all of the Orks. One of the Orks jumped up, and brought down its choppa. To Hero, time slowed down. From his Iridium Battle-suit's hands, two blades came out. In in strike, Hero sliced the Ork into two. Using the thrusters on his suit, Hero thrusted backwards. As he did, he sliced two more Orks into two. While this was going on, the burst cannon still tracked, targeted, and killed Orks. With another thrust, Hero killed more Orks. With another slice, Hero butchered a Ork. With another burst, a Ork was turned into gibs. Finally, at the end of the confrontation, Hero looked around. All around him the bodies of the dead littered the zone. His own suit was drenched in blood. Hero took in a deep breath as his suit opened its hand. The blades retracted into the suit. The burst cannon went into a stow away position.

***SIMULATION COMPLEATE*** The screen in front of Hero said as the suit opened up. Hero stepped out, keeping his mind calm as he walked to a console.

"You have much to learn Commander" A shaper said as he watched Hero type into a console.

"I thought I did well. Didn't use the stimulant. A first" Hero replied as he watched a replay of his battle. The shaper walked forward, and pressed the pause button.

"You rely too much on those systems. You have one ranged weapon, and use those blades too much. Those blades are meant for emergency, yet you use them like they are you main weapon. You have no training in close combat, yet you long for it." The shaper listed as Hero checked the battle from different perspectives.

"That is my strength." Hero answered.

"That all my opponents believe that five fingers are better then four. They believe they are better then me in close combat. To see them caught off guard...is worth the risk" Hero added as the shaper shook his head.

"Hero...I know we have a client/mercenary relationship. However, as a leader of your Kroot, I ask that you leave the dirty work to us. That is why you have us here." The shaper said as hero scanned the screen. Hero chuckled, then looked at the shaper.

"You do the dirty work for my men...I do my own dirty work" Hero answered before the door opened. The shaper and Hero turned to see a Water caste member with some Fire warrior body guards. The water caste member bowed, before speaking.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, the council will now see you. Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen of the pathfinders will be present as witness." The water caste member said as he turned his head to the shaper.

"Shaper Orek, you have been summoned as well. A witness in the trial." The water caster member said as he walked to Hero.

"Shall we keep the Ethereals waiting...Shas'o?" The water caste member asked. Hero went to attention.

"No, we shall not." Hero simply said as he began to walk out of the room. Orek walked next to the water caste member.

"He has fire in his blood...and not the good kind" Orek commented as the fire warrior escorts followed Hero. The water caste member looked at Orek.

"Do not tell me this, tell the Ethereals" The caste member said as Orek walked out of the room.

In the council room, holograms of Ethereals watched as Hero walked in and go to his knees.

"Great Ethereals, you call and I answer." Hero said as his escort came in. The Ethereals looked at each other.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, do you know why you here?" An Ethereal asked. Hero raised his head.

"Yes great Ethereal, it has to do with my orders to execute Gue'la soldiers." Hero responded as a ethereal nodded.

"That is only part of the reason. We have received accounts of you breaking military tradition by creating a third tactic, that you enjoy the thrill of close combat, and that you actively consort with Kroot auxiliaries as though they are fellow fire warriors." An Ethereal responded. The Female Ethereal looked at Hero.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi...are these accusations correct?" She asked. Hero stood up, and stared at all the Ethereals.

"Every last one of those accounts are true...and every last one of them are valid points." Hero responded.

"Tell me Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, why act like this. You where top of you class in training, and yet you forsake that training." An Ethereal asked. Hero looked around.

"I have not forsaken my training, I simply added to it." Hero said. The Ethereals talked amongst themselves.

"Please enlighten us Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi" The head Ethereal stated. Hero breathed before responding.

"Great Ethereals, our technology has advanced so far in the last couple of years. Yet despite this, our tactics have stagnated. Kouyen and Mont'ka, while effective, are stating to show their age. The Gue'la have adapted to our tactics, causing well planned attacks to become nothing more then a slaughter of Fire warriors. Our Kroot allies have adapted well in combat, doing better then our own warriors. The Kroot's understanding of close combat has allowed me to survive encounters with suicidal Gue'la." Hero stated as the Ethereals listened.

"Shaper Orek...is this true? Is Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi alive because of his interest in close combat?" An Etheneal asked as Orek walked in. Orek looked at the Ethereals.

"Close combat saving Hero's life? Na, he survives because of his suit's systems and stimulants. He trains against simulations and his own bodyguard. These are hardly challenges. In actual combat, he is never far from support that will save his skin." Orek answered. The Ethereals then looked at Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyon.

"Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen, you are named after one of the oldest tactics in the Fire warrior's arsenal. You have also personally served under Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi. What is you opinion of him?" A Ethereal asked the Pathfinder. Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen looked at the Ethereals as she spoke.

"Great Ethereals, Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi's concepts have saved his warriors numerous times. While I do not agree with his orders to execute captured Gue'la, his view of current tactics is vital if we are win battles with not only the Gue'la, but also against the rest of the universe." Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen answered. The Ethereals talked amongst themselves, reaching a conclusion.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, this council has come to a conclusion. A rather quick one, but a conclusion none-the-less. For acts against the Greater Good, you and you army will be sentenced to an expedition to uncharted space. There, you and you army will colonize a planet. There you will remain, keeping contact with the rest of the empire. We will not send help if asked. Only when you have redeemed yourself will we send supplies and reinforcements." The Ethereal said. Hero looked around.

"So you are damning me and my army?" He asked. An Ethereal shook his head.

"No, we are showing you life without the Greater Good, and how the Greater Good has its reasons. Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen and her Pathfinders will join you, as per her request. Your Kroot friend has also agreed to travel with you, and help with the colonization process" The Ethereal said. Hero looked around. He went to his knee.

"I will not fail you Great Ethereals." Hero responded. The Ethereals looked at Hero.

"We know you won't fail. It's the Greater Good you must not fail" The female Ethereal said.

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Road Warriors

The next day, Perkunas and Runt continued on their journey. Runt was still healing from his injury, however this did not stop the Grot from using his slugga. Runt had a reason for the wire the stock. As for Perkunas, he carried his Kannon on his back at all times. The weapon was now his choppa, and Perkunas wanted to have his choppa Kannon close by if he was ambushed on the wastes. The two kept riding till they reached an old Ork fort. Once inside, Perkunas stopped the bike and pulled out his Kannon.

"Runt, your coming with me" Perkunas ordered as he looked around. Runt nodded, and began to climb up Perkunas's back. Despite the wound, Runt could still fire slugga with his wounded arm.

"RUNT KEP YA BACK SAFE...NO SNEAKY GITS COMEN TA GET YA" Runt replied as he kept the slugga ready. Perkunas nodded as he began to search the abandoned compound. With his Kannon, Perkunas blasted open a locked door.

"Lets see what loot we can find." Perkunas said as he began to loot the room.

"Ammo, armor, oil...these Orks had a lot" Perkunas commented as he began to loot the Kannon shells. Runt looked around.

"NOT GOOD SIGN...DIS BITS WOUD HAV BEEN LOOTAD LONG AGO...WHY STILL HERE?" Runt pointed out as Perkunas found a can of squig oil.

"It's a trap, no doubt about that. Thing is...we need these supplies. The bike is getting close to the half way mark. I have no intention in being stranded out here" Perkunas commented as he looted some squigskin water pouches and a squigskin combat harness.

"JUST HOPE YA KNOWS WHAT TA DO. ME DON"T WANT TO BE AMBUSHED AGAIN. I CAN ONLY SEE SO MUCH EN DIS LIFE. PLUS RUNT STILL YOUNGA!" Runt commented as Perkunas looked around.

"That's all we need for now. Lets get going." Perkunas said as he walked out of the room and towards the bike. Runt jumped off of Perkunas and ran to his cupola. Runt watched as Perkunas loaded up the bike with the equipment he had found. Before getting on the bike, Perkunas filled the tank with the squigoil. The remainder was placed onto the back bin of the bike. Once everything was secured onto the bike, Perkunas mounted the vehicle and took off back into the wastes.

* * *

><p>From a distance, a Digga watched Perkunas leave the abandoned base.<p>

"Ded da boy leave?" The Digganob asked as she sharpened her spear. The boy lowered his optiks.

"Ya boss, da boy did. Headen righta he es." The Digga answered as he placed the optiks into his pouch and lifted up his shoota. The nob smiled.

"Wize Guy...wat do da bones sa about dis?" The nob asked a Digga wearing a black top hat with a green Ork skull symbol on the hat. Wize Guy closed his eyes, and threw some squig bones on the dirt. The bones then began to move around unnaturally, constantly rolling around. Then, the bone stopped.

"Da boy has potential Boss Boidica...he and hes GRC friend" Wize guy answered. Boidica smiled, and raised up her spear.

"BOYS...TIME TA GET A NEW MEMBA...WAAAAAGH!" She screamed as the other Diggaboys waaaghed as well.

* * *

><p>Perkunas kept driving across the wastes, when something occurred to him.<p>

"HEY RUNT!" Perkunas screamed over the engine. Runt woke up from his usual nap.

"WAT ES ET LUKAY?!" Runt demanded as he shielded his eyes from the twin suns.

"Ork tech only works with Orks...why is it working for me?" Perkunas asked as he avoided a ditch. Runt chuckled.

"CAUSE YA A DIGGA. YOU AIN"T ORKY ENOFF TA BE A ORK. BUT YA ORKY TA USE DA STUFF...AT LEAST I FINK SO. TA TELL DA TRUTH, WE GROTS KNOW NOFIGN ABOUT HOW DA MEK BOYS MAKE DE STUFF. WE TRY, BUT WES GETA BOARDA!" Runt answered before laughing again.

"PLUS YA LUKAY. DATS ALL WE NEED TA KNOW!" Runt joked. Then, Runt stopped, and pulled out his slugga.

"SOMETHING WRONG?!" Perkunas asked as Runt scanned the rear.

"I HEARS A TRAK...AN NOTA ORKY ONE AT DAT!" Runt Answered. Then out of nowhere, a trakk like vehicle flew out of a ditch. The vehicle began to tail the bike.

"DIGGAS!" Runt screamed as he opened fire with his slugga at the truck like vehicle. Perkunas looked behind, and quickly pulled out his Kannon. With one hand, Perkunas fired two shots at the Trakks armored cockpit. The rounds did nothing.

"DAMN...ITS ARMOURED!" Perkunas yelled as Runt saw a Big shoota mount on the Trakk.

"LUKAY...TURN!" Runt screamed as he pushed Perkunas enough to cause the bike to avoid the big shoota shots.

"SWEET EMPEROR...HOW CAN THIS DAY GET WORSE?!" Perkunas screamed. To Runt's horror, he watched as a side of the Trakk opened. From the side, two Diggas appeared. With their shootas, the Diggas opened fire at the bike.

"ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!" Perkunas yelled as he loaded a shell into the Kannon, and fired another shot. He missed the Digga completely.

"RUNT...KEEP FIRING, I HAVE A PLAN!" Perkunas screamed as he activated the brakes. Runt held on with his life.

"YA BETTA NOT KILL ME!" Runt demanded as he watched the truck move forward. Perkunas then let go of the brake so that he was now on the side of the trakk. Loading another round with one hand, Perkunas fired his Kannon. He hit one of the Diggas, but only barely.

"DAMN IT!" Perkunas cursed as he quickly tried to load another round. Its too late however. As he did, a Digga with a spear leaped from the Trakk. The Digga made the bike unbalanced, causing Perkunas to swerve out of control. Hitting a ditch, Perkunas was launched from the bike, and landed hard. Perkunas groaned as he tried to get up.

"Runt...Runt...Where are you?!" Perkunas weakly yelled as his vision was blurry. As Perkunas stood up, he watched as the Digga walked up to him. With one solid punch to the face, Perkunas blacked out.

* * *

><p>Runt slowly crawled from the wreckage, and looked around.<p>

"RUNT ES ALIVE...RUNT ES ALIVE!" Runt thought as he looked around. The second he did, Runt saw some Diggas coming towards the bike.

"ZOG IT...MUSTA GO SNEAKY!" Runt immediately thought as he looked for a hiding place. Not seeing one, he looked down and began to dig a hole. Runt's arm still hurt from the shot, but Runt simply placed the pain back in his mind. Once his hole was deep enough, Runt jumped in and covered himself in the dirt.

"RUNT A CLEAVA GIT...DA DIGGAS NOT KNOW WERE I IS" Runt thought as he waited in his dark hole.

For hours, Runt waited. He couldn't hear anything with all that dirt around him. Finally, after convincing himself that the coast was clear, Runt began to dig himself out of his hole. Once out, Runt rested.

"DAT WAAS SPOOKA!" Runt commented as he looked around. The sky was still bright, making the Grot wonder what time it was. Looking at the sky, Runt saw the duel suns starting to set.

"ES ALMOST DARK...RUNT NEED TA FIN SHELTA!" Runt replied as he stood up and looked to the horizon. In the distance, Runt saw a dust cloud heading his way. Looking closer, Runt could see a sail. On that sail was a red star, the red star of the Revolushun. Runt smiled, he knew he was saved.

"DA REVOLUSHUN HAS N0T LOSTA ME. BUT DA KOMMITTEE NEEDS TA KNOW ABOUT LUKAY! DAT BOY ES TA MUCHA ASSET!" Runt thought as he waited for the GRC clipper to get closer.

* * *

><p>Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen was in her quarters when the ship began its preparations to jump. In most cases, Kauyen would be with her pathfinders, making sure each was prepared to begin scouting at a moments notice. Today, however, was different. Form what she understood about the coordinates, the fleet would be jumping out of Tau space, and into an area just out of reach of the nearest allied planet. Kauyen sighed as he looked out her port window and at the fleet. In reality, this "fleet" was nothing more then support ships, transport ships, and a single colonist ship. The only warship in the fleet was the one Kauyen was on, and even then the ship had most of its offensive weapons removed. Even for a suicide mission, this was too little. Kauyen sat down again, sighing again. She knew of the consequences of going with Hero, but now she was starting to regret her decision.<p>

"If I had known we would be so under armed, I might have not requested joining Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi." Kauyen thought, wondering what made her request joining Hero on his redemption. As she sat there thinking, the door slid open. Hero walked in. Kauyen instantly stood up and gave salute.

Shas'o, I did not expect you." Kauyen answered before standing at attention. Hero walked towards the window. As he did, the ship began its jump.

"Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen, why did you join me? I understand the rest of my men as they have gone thru the Ta'lissea with me. But you, you have no obligation to assist me." Hero asked as he looked out the window. Kauyen looked at Hero before answering.

"I serve the Greater Good. Part of my service is to bring others to the Greater Good...or bring back those who have fallen from the path. That is why I volunteered to join you" Kauyen answered. Hero chuckled.

"Shas'o?" Kauyen asked as she watched Hero turned to face her.

"That's an interesting answer...but it's not your answer. Tell me the truth Shas'Ul, why are you here?" Hero asked again. Kauyen lowered her head. She felt ashamed to answer, but knew what Hero was looking for.

"Because I admire you" Kauyen answered with guilt. Hero looked at Kauyen, before leaving. Once the door slide closed. Kauyen sat down. She began to wonder where her loyalties now belong.

* * *

><p>Perkunas slowly opened his eyes, confused as to where he was.<p>

"Was that all a dream?" He thought as he looked around. He spotted his equipment right next to him. Taking his Kannon, Perkunas checked the chambers of his weapon.

"Empty. At least I have the choppa" Perkunas thought as he looked around. Perkunas noticed a cell door ahead of him.

"And I am a slave again...great, just my luck" Perkunas commented to himself as the cell door opened. From the door, two people walked in. The first was a large man. He wore a pair of squig skin pants and a squigskin coat. On the man chest, he wore a crude metal plate with some Ork tribal symbols on it. The man also wore a top hat that was adorned with a green symbol of an Ork skull. The carried a giant walking stick, and smoked a foal smelling cigar. Next to the man was a women. Her body was covered by a squigskin quilt and upper chest protector. Her body was adorned with scars and Orkish symbols and runes. Her crimson red hair was long, and adorned with numerous tribal bits. She also carried a spear and shield. To Perkunas, these two humans looked like the feral humans that his regiment fought with against the Tau. The two stopped in front of Perkunas. The man grabbed Perkunas's head, and examined him.

"Well Wize Guy, es he good enoff fo us?" The women asked. Wize guy puffed a cloud of smoke into Perkunas's face, causing Perkunas to start hallucinating.

"We Shall see Boidica. Let da voodoo stuff do ets fing" Wize responded as Perkunas began to see only Wize Guy.

"Tell me boy, wat es ya name, ya past, and ya futra?" Wize Guy asked as images from Perkunas's head began to appear all around him, showing Wize Guy Perkunas's past.

"My name is Sargent Perkunas of the Vilnian Iron Wolf Regiment. My past is leading the men of squad Omega and remnants of Catachan squad Gamma." Perkunas responded in a trance like state. All around him, images of his regiment and squad appeared. Wize Guy looked around.

"So yous es a fighta...a leada of boys...Wa ya doien here?" Wize guy asked. Perkunas just answered.

"Had to evacuate...Tau advance was too fast. Boarded ship".

All around, the images showed what Perkunas said. Wize Guy was somewhat amazed.

"An ya future, Wat es et?" Wize guy asked as a unknown image appeared behind Perkunas. The blinding light caught Wize Guy's attention.

"He will unite the tribes of GorkaMorka for the briefest of moments, save GorkaMorka from destruction, and drive Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi to his death on GorkaMorka" The voice said as the unknown image became the Aquila. Wize Guy shielded his eyes.

"By GorkaMorka who be ya!" Wize Guy demanded. Perkunas then spoke.

"Glory to the Emperor of Mankind...Glory to Holy Terra!" Perkunas responded before Perkunas was knocked out by exhaustion. Wize Guy stepped back, removing the cigar from his mouth.

"Well...wat dos da ritual sa?" Boidica asked. Wize Guy looked at his boss, then back at Perkunas.

"Dis boy es...complicated." Wize Guy answered before putting the cigar back into his mouth. Boidica looked at her shaman.

"Wat das dat mean?" She asked as Wize Guy threw some bones on the ground. Wize Guy was silent for a moment, reading the bones.

"Dis boy have some friend en high place. And a enemy en high place" Wize Guy simply said before picking up his bones and leaving.

Boidica looked at Perkunas, and then left. She locked the door behind her.

"Dat boy will be trouble, I knows et" Boidica thought before she left.

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review. The reviews help me with writing the story.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Rebirth

Perkunas struggled to open his eyes as he began to wake up. Again he found that he was inside the cell. As Perkunas stood up, his head began to ache.

"Damn my head...feels like a Eldar shurikan just butchered my head." Perkunas moaned as he slowly stood up. Looking around, Perkunas again reclaimed his equipment. Perkunas also noticed that the cell door was no longer closed.

"I have a bad feeling." Perkunas thought as he stumbled out of the cell and into a hallway. Perkunas tripped, again cursing his headache. Regaining his senses, Perkunas stood back up, and began to walk towards a door. Once he reached the door, Perkunas rested, trying his best to regain more of his senses.

"The Emperor...Protects" Perkunas said as he busted the door open. Falling again, Perkunas felt the hot suns' rays beat down on his back. As Perkunas looked up, he saw two diggas both wearing Ork tribal tattoos and squigskin clothes. One of the diggas kicked Perkunas in the stomach, causing Perkunas to spit out blood.

"Wee yoof, yous not get far en dis mob." A digga mocked as the two diggas lifted Perkunas up, and carried him to the center of the compound. The diggas then threw Perkunas onto the ground. Perkunas was in too much pain to see where he was. Suddenly, someone began to yell. Perkunas could not recognize the sound at first. Then, after being lifted up again, and slapped, Perkunas could understand what was being said.

"Perkuna...yoof of da mob. You be new member." A women wearing an Orky tribal mask said. The women then outstretched her arms as Wize Guy appeared.

"Sergant Perkunas ov da Ira Wof fing, youse be going thru a test. All membas must fight to see da place. If ya do well, yous get good life. Ef not, youse be nofing but eh zoggin git." Wize Guy said as he puffed smoke from his cigar. The women then pointed to the diggas.

"Remove he from his weapons an armor. Dat yoof fight wif hes knife en hes skins" The women ordered. The diggas began to remove Perkunas's equipment, armor, and his uniform shirt. The diggas then kicked Perkunas to the ground, and tossed him his knife. Perkunas spat the dirt out of his mouth, and grabbed his knife. Slowly, Perkunas began to stand up, stumbling a bit as he regained his balance. He looked up at the women, and all around him. Including the 2 diggas that manhandled him, he also saw two more diggas. Perkunas took breathes as he waited. The women then pulled out a sixshoota, and fired a full salvo into the air.

"AJA" The women screamed. As she did, a digga ran towards Perkunas. Perkunas turned to face the digga. Once the digga was close enough, Perkunas moved slightly to the left, grabbed the boy's arm, and threw the digga to the ground. To add insult to injury, Perkunas kicked Aja in the head, knocking him out cold. Perkunas looked up at Wize Guy and the women. He starred at the two, trying to remember them as he panted.

"Kaaaarl!" The women screamed.

* * *

><p>Runt walked thru the GRC camp, heading towards the main hall. Many of the Grots went to attention as Runt walked by. Many Grots offered Runt some squigonasticka, or even a rare gizmo. Runt paid no attention. His mind was set on speaking with Da Kommittee.<p>

As Runt walked into DA KRAMLAN, Da Kommittee remained silent out of respect for the veteran.

"KOMMANDANTA RUNT, YOUS DEMANDED TA SPEAK WIF DA KOMMITTEE! WHAT ES DA MEANENG FA DIS?" A Grot demanded as Runt went to attention. Runt cleared his throat.

"DA KOMMITTEE! I ASKS YA LISTEAN TA A ME! I HAS RISKED ME LIFE TA GET TEEF FO DA REVELUSHAN! WHILE MENA HONCHOS FIGHT TA RETIREE, I KEEP DEMANDA TA BE SENT TA DA TOWN! AND EVERY TIME I GO, I GETS MORE TEEF!" Runt stated as the Kommittee members listened.

"GET DA POINT RUNT!" A young Kommittee member demanded. Runt just nodded.

"DUREN ME LAST MISSION! RUNT WAS CAPTURED BY DA ORKS! RUNT ALMOST DIE, OR WORSE BECOM A SLAVE! BUT RUNT KEPT FIGHTA! I WAS NOT LONE! ME HAVE ASSIST FROM EH DIGGA! A DIGGA CALLED LUKAY!" Runt answered. The Kommittee members talked to each other.

"YOUSE GONE TA FAR DIS TIME KOMMANDANTA! YOUS GOT TOO CLOSE TA A DIGGA! EVEN BY AR STANDARDS, DAT ES UN ORKA!" A member screamed. Runt got angry.

"DIS DIGGA ES DIFFERENT! DIS DIGGA CAN BE USE AS ASSET! WIF OUT HEM, WES BE WEAK!" Runt stated with anger. The Kommitte talked amongst themselves.

"OK, BUT WHERE CAN WE FIND DIS BOY?!" A Kommittee member demanded. Runt sighed.

"LUKAY WAS KAPTURED BY SOME DIGGAS! RUNT NEED DA KOMMITTEE TA FUND A SEARCHA!" Runt stated. The Kommittee talked again amongst themselves. Finally, a member stood up.

"AS DA BRAINS BEHIND DA GRC, WES CAN"T SEE A REASON TA FUND DIS WILD SQUIG HUNT!" The Grot said. Runt, out of his anger, pulled out his slugga, and aimed at DA Kommittee.

"RUNT SERVE DIS KOMMITTEE FO YEARS! RUNT NOT TAKE DAT ANSWER! MAKE RIGHT ANSWER, OR RUNT FILL YA GITS WIF LEAD!" Runt screamed as some guards aimed their weapons at Runt. The member took his hand, and signaled to the guards to lower the weapons.

"I NEVA SAY WE CANT HELP YA...YA GIT! WE INSTEAD CAN ACTIVATE ONE OF DA GUARDA REGEMINTS!" The Grot said calmly. Runt was surprised, and lowered his slugga.

"YOUS SERIUSE?! DA GUARDAS?! YOUSE MEAN DA HEAVY GUNZ?!" Runt said with a confused, yet happy tone. The Kommittee member nodded.

"DA REVOLUSHAN NEEDS AS MUCH HELP WES CAN GIT! IF DAT MEANS USEN FUNNY DIGGAS...DEN SO BE ET!" Da Kommittee member answered. Runt bowed before Da Kommittee and began to leave. As he did, Runt was stopped by some guards.

"REMBRA KOMMANDANTA, NEX TIME YE PULL A GUN ON US, WEEZ FILL YA WIF LEAD!" The Kommittee member screamed. Runt said nothing as he was escorted to the Guarda Regemint.

* * *

><p>Perkunas worked thru two more diggas, breathing hard as he looked at the masked women. Wize Guy clapped.<p>

"Not many boys make et dis far. Youse a good fighta...but leta see how gooda fighta you be?" Wize Guy said as he took a big drag from his cigar. From the shadows, a digga appeared. She wore squigskin pants with a jacket wrapped around her waist. A bra like piece of cloth covered her chest. The digga also wore a squigskin hat that made the digga look taller. Perkunas noted thee large number of Ork tattoos on the digga's body. Perkunas readied his knife for a fight. The female digga just walked forward.

"Dis digga be Sammi. She en Boidica be cut from da same skin." Wize Guy said as Sammi pulled out an axe choppa.

"And Sammi have never lost ta no boy." The women added as Sammi held her choppa in her right hand as she walked closer to Perkunas.

"Shes going to have speed... Remember your fight with the Eldar, and how even they fell to your blade." Perkunas thought. Then, Perkunas was punched right in the face. He didn't even see Sammi move and she already got the first.

"Then again, you shot that Eldar with your lasgun, and really just gave it a mercy killing with your knife." Perkunas corrected himself in his mind as he hit the floor. Perkunas began to slowly get up, when Sammi placed her foot down on his back. Sammi smiled.

"Still have a fight in you? Lets change that." Sammi replied in proper low Gothic as she kicked Perkunas in the chest. Perkunas felt the pain enter him, causing him to vomit a bit of blood. Sammi laughed as again.

"How cute. This boy has blood for the ground. Maybe it will give birth to some real boys." Sammi taunted as she kicked again. This time, Perkunas was ready for it. Taking his knife, Perkunas caused Sammi to step on the blade, cutting herself. Sammi cried out in pain as she moved away. Her foot bleed with blood as she stumbled back. Perkunas got back to his feet as he looked at the digga. Sammi was moaning in pain. Then, out of nowhere, she began to laugh.

"Oh shit, she is one of those people." Perkunas thought as Sammi began to laugh.

"You don't know how much pleasure that pain gives me!" Sammi laughed as she made a cut on her arm. Blood began to ooze from the cut. Sammi then ran towards Perkunas, bringing her choppa to lop Perkunas's head off. Perkunas stopped the choppa with his Knife. Perkunas kept the choppa away as Sammi laughed.

"Come on boy, let Sammi show you the pleasure of pain! Let you inner essence free from your shell!" Sammi panted with pleasure as she licked a drop of blood from her choppa. Perkunas kicked Sammi away, and began to think of a plan.

"I need to end this now. Otherwise, she will just keep going" Perkunas thought as Sammi ran towards him. Perkunas tried to block the attack, but Sammi got a cut on Perkunas. Perkunas winched at the pain as he covered the cut with his hand. Sammi walked to Perkunas, smiling.

"Can you feel it? The pleasure of pain entering the body to fill in the void that the essence leaves?" Sammi mocked as she starred at Perkunas. Then, with a quick swipe, Perkunas punched Sammi in the face with his knife's hilt. He didn't stop there, and kept punching and punching and punching. Perkunas wanted to cause Sammi to feel too much pain. With each punch, Sammi laughed. Over time, however, Sammi's laughs became weaker and weaker. Sammi was now starting to no long feel pleasure. Perkunas kept punching until Sammi fell to the ground. The defeated digga moaned in pain as she remained still. Perkunas took in deep breathes as he looked around. The diggas where surprised. No one had ever defeated Sammi in battle. Wize guy walked forward, and looked at Perkunas.

"Youse be a powerful boy Perkuna. You hav stomped one of da strongest en da Mob." Wize Guy said as he dropped his cigar but, and lit another.

"Now...ya fighta boss Boidica...Da winner be da nob of dis mob." Wize guy said as the woman removed her mask. Boidica stepped forward, picking up her spear and shield. Perkunas readied his knife, preparing to fight for his survival. The two combatants walked forward, coming closer and closer. Then, they began to run towards each other, Their weapons ready to attack.

* * *

><p>Runt watched from a cliff as his tankz moved from their hiding place. Each Grot tank was hand built with the best weapons and scrap the GRC could afford. Ranging from a big shoota, to a grotzooka, the Grot tanks where well armed and ready to bring hell on earth. Behind the main tank force, Grot tractors carried DA BIG GUNZ. Each big gun represented a weapon capable to turn even the biggest of nobs into nothing. This regiment was only a small part of the Guardz. Even then, this small part was more then enough to eliminate any and all foes. As runt watched, a snotling arrived to bring the Kommandanta a letter.<p>

"KOMMANDANTA RUNT...A LETTA FROM DA KOMMITTEE!" The snotling screamed. Runt took the letter, and read the scribbles. Runt smiled before crumbling up the letter.

"SNOT...GET ME MA TANK! RUNT BE LEADAN DA GUARDZ FROM DA FRONT!" Runt ordered to the snotling. The small orkoid saluted, and scampered off to convoy the order. Runt turned back to see his army move. Runt placed on his Kommandanta hat, and watched his army roll in formation. Runt smiled, feeling the power.

"I WIL FIND LUKAY...EVAN EF DAT MEAN TURNING GORKAMORKA ENSIDE OUT!" Runt yelled.

* * *

><p>In the Tau fleet, Orek ate the flesh of an old hunt.<p>

"The genes of this one is still strong. If there where more of these, my carnivores could be stronger" Orek thought as he gulped down the small amount of flesh. Hearing the door slide open, Orek placed the flesh back in a pouch, and looked at the person who entered. Kauyen walked in and past the Kroot. Neither said anything as Kauyen walked towards Hero's quarters and stopped. Orek looked at the Tau, wondering why she even bothered with coming here. The door opened, letting Kouyen in. Orek went back to eating the flesh of old kills, thinking which kills would most benefit his group.

Kouyen bowed as she was in the presence of Hero.

"Shas'O, I thank you for allowing me to have audience with you." Kouyen said with respect as she ended her bow. Hero bowed as well.

"The pleasure is mine Shas'Ul" Hero answered as he ended his bow.

"Please...sit and tell me what is on your mind." Hero said as both sat down opposite of each other.

"Thank you Shas'O. I just wanted to set my answer straight." Kouyen said as Hero listened.

"Yes, I recall you saying you admired me. Please, enlighten on this" Hero replied as he listened. Kouyen nodded.

"When I meant I admired you, I meant it other then just seeing you as a war hero. I...I have feelings" Kouyen said, hiding a blush. Hero listened.

"How long have you had these feelings?" He asked as Kouyen lost her blush.

"Since your warriors saved my pathfinders in battle. Your intervention saved many lives, including mine." Kouyen answered as Hero stood up, and walked to a wall. The wall was filled with knives. Each knife represented a different bonding knife ritual. Hero pulled on knife down from the wall.

"Shas'Ul, do you know how many times I have been thru the Ta'lissera?" Hero asked as he looked at the blade of the knife. Kouyen shook her head.

"I do not, but I do know every warrior under you command goes thru it with you." Kouyen answered. Hero sheathed the blade.

"All except your pathfinders." Hero corrected as he sat down, placing the knife on the table.

"This knife was the knife I used in the ceremony with my wife before she died in battle under my command." Hero said as Kouyen looked at the blade.

"If you are an admirer of me, you may take the blade. Keep it as a reminder of you admiration, so that it may lead you in battle" Hero replied as Kouyen looked at the blade. Sheathing the knife, Kouyen nodded, stood up, and bowed.

"I accept Hero. I will hold onto this blade. May my admiration help lead my troops to victory for the Greater Good." Kouyen said as she ended her bow. Hero bowed as well.

"You are dismissed Shas'Ul." Hero responded as he ended his bow. Kouyen left the room. Once the door closed, Hero looked at a terminals. Each Terminal had different information, ranging from troop numbers, troop dossiers, and even suggestions as to how to fight better in close combat. With a swipe of his hand, Hero cause all the screens to show information that pertained to Kouyen. Hero was interested in the pathfinder.

* * *

><p>Perkunas dodged a spear jab, countered, and then missed with a swipe at Boidica. Boidica blocked a punch with her shield, tried to unbalance Perkunas with her shield, and failed. Every move and attack that one did was immediately stopped by the other. The two where just too even in combat. As the suns began to set, both Boidica and Perkunas panted for air.<p>

"She's too much of a match for me. Any longer, and I will pass out." Perkunas thought as he looked at Boidica.

"Dis boy...he good fighta...too gooda. I needs ta do somefing." Boidica thought as she breathed hard. Wize Guy, seeing that this battle would not end if he did not intervene, walked in between the two.

"It seems here dat wes gota good boss en a good boy. Bof of ya are good wif ya weapons, but wat about ya body?" Wize Guy asked as he puffed his cigar. Both Boidica and Perkunas looked at the shamen as he finished his cigar. Lighting another cigar, Wize Guy continued.

"Boss Boidica...boy Perkuna, put ya weaponz away. Ya be fightan wif nofing but wat Gork en Mork give ya" Wize Guy proclaimed. Perkunas and Boidica looked at each other, and complied. Boidica placed her spear and shield on the ground. Perkunas placed the knife into the sheath, and placed the sheath on the ground. Wize Guy walked back, and pulled out his shoota. He fired a burst into the air. Both Perkunas and Boidica charged each other, and began their struggle. At first Boidica thought she had the upper hand. She did have the upper hand for a little bit until Perkunas began to knee her. Perkunas then had the advantage as he punched and kicked the digga in the gut. Boidica, not wanting to loose, wanted to use the barbs in her hair to cut Perkunas. Something, however, prevented her. Something about him intrigued her and made Boidica hesitant. The same was with Perkunas. With each punch, Perkunas felt he was fighting with less strength. Something about Boidica was holding him back. The two kept fighting with what they had, but each was not giving their full strength. As the sky became dark, the two kept fighting. Perkunas kicked Boidica, followed by Boidica slashing at Perkunas with her nails. As Wize Guy watched, he threw some bones on the ground. He expected an answer, but found none. After what seemed for hours, the two fighters began to collapse. Both panted as their bodies screamed for rest. Boidica gave in to the cries, and began to fall asleep. Perkunas saw this as a chance to make one more attack at the digga queen. Try as he might, however, Perkunas could not punch the digga. Boidica fell down, exhausted and tired. Within seconds, Perkunas followed. The diggas turned to Wize Guy to proclaim the winner. Wize Guy made one final throw with the bones, and found his answer.

"To da Boys of da Green Skull Mob, Wes have founda new boy...And a new digganob"

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review. The reviews help. Also, before anyone comments that Ork tech should not be working for the diggas, look up the rule book for the game "GorkaMorka" and the supplement "Digganob".<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Rain of Fire

Nob Flakskull hid behind wall as he heard the screams of his mob. Flakskull gripped his shoota close as he heard the rumble of the tanks. Thinking the tanks where too far away, the Ork jumped from his cover and opened fire onto the grot tanks. There was numerous pings as his shots simply ricochet off the armor. The Grot tank turrets turned and aimed at Flakskull. With a burst from the big shoota, the tank shredded Flakskull's legs. The nob hit the ground as he tried to cover the would with his hand. From the commander's cupola of the tank, a Grot appeared and smiled.

"SO DEN...HOW DA MIGHA FALL! I LET YA LIVE EF YA SAY WHERE A UNORKA DIGGA BE!" The grot demanded. Flakskull breathed hard as he tried to aim his shoota at the grot. Instantly, the tank shredded the Ork's arm. The Grot shook his head.

"HOW DUMB...YA FINK YA CAN KILL KOMMANDANTA RUNT!" Runt replied as he banged the hull of his tank. The tank move slowly to crush the Ork.

"I KNOWS NOFFING ABOUT DIGGAS!...I TRADE WIF SOME, BUT DEY ALL LOOKA ORKY!" The nob pleaded as the tank came closer. Runt did not respond as the tank inched closer and closer.

"AN WHERE DA BE?!" Runt demanded as the tank inched closer and closer. The nob began to sweat.

"I NOT KNOW!...DEY WORK WIF A TRUKK LIKE TRAK! DA LEADA ES A STRANGE BOY CALLED BOIDICA!" The nob stated as Runt was pleased with the answer. Runt banged the hull, and the tank stopped.

"YA SEE...AINT TOO ARD! WES GO NOW...BUT NOT AFTA WE KILLA YA!" Runt screamed as he banged the tank. Flakskull screamed as he was crushed by the treads of the Grot Tank.

* * *

><p>Perkunas instantly woke up, feeling his head throb.<p>

"Runt?...on a tank?...must be a dream." Perkunas said as he felt a piercing pain on his right arm that overshadowed the pain of his body. Perkunas looked at his right arm, and saw a green image.

"What the?" Perkunas commented as he looked closer. Located above the blue tattoo Runt gave him was a Green skull. The skull looked like a human skull with the teeth of an Ork. Perkunas hated the tattoo, as it was an image of humanity being perverted by the orks. Perkunas cursed the person who tattooed the image. It was then that Perkunas realized he was no longer in a cell. In fact, the room he was in was well furnished. The room had rugs made from the finest squigskin. These rugs covered the entirety of the floor. On the walls, masks and tribal carvings adorned the walls with beauty. As Perkunas began to move, he felt the soft plush that was the squigskin blankets that covered him. Perkunas also noticed a fan blowing in cooling air. Perkunas felt as though he was a king in a feral kingdom. This had Perkunas worried.

"Emperor, what did I do to deserve all this..." Perkunas paused as he remembered the fight.

"Oh no...this is not good." Perkunas said as he realized what had happened. He was now a nob, the leader of a mob of Orky humans. Perkunas covered his face with his hands as he began to lament his situation.

"I am the leader of heretical humans...I am now either a heretic, or a preacher of the faith...Either way, I am screwed." Perkunas thought as he heard the door open. Perkunas instantly hid himself under the blankets, hoping that he would not be noticed. It didn't work as the next thing Perkunas smelled was the surprisingly alluring smell of a cigar. Perkunas pulled the covers away, and saw Wize Guy.

"Uh...Hi?" Perkunas nervously said as Wize Guy puffed his cigar. The shaman starred at his new nob, and pulled something out. Perkunas closed his eyes, and looked away. He was afraid that he would be killed by the shaman. When nothing happened, Perkunas opened his eyes and saw that his equipment was placed on the bed.

"Youse act funna fo a wrekka" Wize Guy commented as he saw Perkunas take his equipment. Perkunas didn't answer, he was making sure all of his equipment was together.

"Where is the Aquila?" Perkunas asked as he looked into the face of the shaman. Wize Guy pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"Dat funny piece of Scrap? I es getten et a good staff. Dat fing has some good juju on et. Gooda fo a banna." Wize Guy answered as he placed the cigar back into his mouth. Perkunas sighed with relief.

"Just don't damage it. It's...personal" Perkunas said as he looked through his equipment. The shamen nodded.

"Ov course me nob, as ya wish." He answered. As Perkunas looked thru his equipment, he started to notice writing on many of the items. Most particularly was his Kannon.

"Who wrote on this?" Perkunas asked as he read the barely readable words.

"Et was on et, dou es some we added...like ya name." The shaman answered as Perkunas read the writing.

"Kannon of Perkuna... Can only hold double shells en da barrels" Perkunas read.

"Does not explain how I fired numerous shots in the arena" Perkunas thought as he had a sudden realization.

"I can read Ork now...damned tattoo has perverted me even more" Perkunas thought as Wize Guy watched.

"Perkuna...wes must get reada soon. Youse must say where da old nob en her sister are en da nob." Wize guy stated. Perkunas looked up, and sighed.

"I will be quick...just give me some time. This is a lot to take in" Perkunas replied. The shaman nodded, and then left the room. Perkunas took in a breathe.

"Oh Emperor, please help me." Perkunas thought as he tried to think of the next course of action.

A few minuets later, Perkunas walked out of the room. He was on higher ground then the other diggas when he exited his room. Looking down, Perkunas saw both Boidica and Sammi on their knees. A small group of diggas surrounded the two, stomping their weapons as they awaited the fate of the former nob and her sister. Wize Guy pulled out his shoota, and fired into the sky. Instantly, all the diggas turned to face the shaman

"BOYS OF DA GREEN SKULLZ CLAN! WEEEZ HAV A NEW BOSS! I PRESENTZ NOB PERKUNA...DA NEW BOSS OV DA CLAN!" Wize Guy exclaimed as he raised his findin' rod into the air. Sparks began to appear, causing many of the diggas to fire their weapons into the air. Wize Guy then lowered his rod, and looked at Perkunas.

"Dey life es en your handz. Ya give da say'in and da boys follow et." Wize Guy stated to Perkunas. As he did, the diggas lowered their weapons at the former nob and her sister. The diggas waited for Perkunas's order. Perkunas looked at the women, and then at the diggas.

"Diggas of the GreenSkulls, I have made my decision! The former nob will be my Lieutenant! The other will be demoted to just a digga!" Perkunas ordered. The diggas looked confused, not understanding Perkunas.

"DA NOB SAY DA OLD BOSS ES HIS SECOND EN COMMAND...AND DA OFER ES JUST A BOY!" Wize Guy yelled, helping the diggas to understand Perkunas. Once the diggas understood, they all backed away from Boidica and Sammi. The two stood up, and separated. Sammi walked back into the crowd of Diggas, and Boidica walked so she was underneath Perkunas. Wize Guy raised his hands.

"DA BOSS HAV SPOKEN!" He exclaimed. The diggas cheered.

"What mess have I gotten myself into." Perkunas thought. Walking forward, Perkunas looked at the diggas.

"As you new leader...I dismiss you all. We shall rest until further orders" Perkunas said. The diggas looked at each other, trying to comprehend the order.

"He say dat you boys jus rest ta we gets anofer fing ta do." Wize Guy translated to the diggas. The diggas, now understanding Perkunas's order, nodded, and began to walk back to do what they normally did to wait. Perkunas sighed, and walked back into his hall.

Laying in his bed, Perkunas rested, trying to figure on what to do next.

"There's no chance I am getting off this rock in the foreseeable future. My best bet is to just keep these people happy." Perkunas thought as he looked at the fan. The cooling breeze was more then enough to comfort him. Perkunas took in deep breathes, feeling the cold air enter his lungs. As Perkunas rested, he heard the door beads rattle. Not taking any chances, Perkunas grabbed his Kannon, and held it at he door way. In front of Perkunas, Boidica stood. She did not flinch or show any fear to the Kannon. Perkunas lowered his weapon, wondering why the woman was here.

"What do you want?" Perkunas asked as he watched Boidica place her shield and spear in a corner.

"I wanta thank ya for letten me liv. Not mana nobs do dat." Boidica answered as she opened a cabinet, and took out some squigliquer.

"Made from da finest squigs dat da wreckas can get." Boidica said as she poured two glasses. Perkunas watched the warrior women walk to the bed and sit down next to him.

"Ta celebrate ya position...drink." Boidica said as she gave Perkunas the glass. Perkunas looked at the clear contents. Perkunas then downed the glass, letting the contents flow into him. Perkunas coughed a little.

"A bit strong...just a bit" Perkunas commented as he placed the glass down. Boidica did the same.

"Tell me Perkuna...what wrecka clan ar ya from?" Boidica asked as she looked at Perkunas. Perkunas was confused by the question.

"I do not know what you talk about." Perkunas answered, much to the disappointment of Boidica.

"Youse tell da truth...a good trait." Boidica commented before pouring herself another glass. Perkunas, curious about the culture of the diggas, asked Boidica of the history of the diggas. Boidica smiled.

"Ours es a proud history...An seein dat you may not be a propa digga, I might as well tell ya." Boidica said as she down the drink.

"Mana suns ago, Da diggas called dis place home. We was at peace. Den, da big boom happen. Afraid, wes diggas escaped to da tunnels an da pyramids. Der we waited, hopen dat one day we might see da suns again." Boidica said as she stood up.

"Befo we saw da suns, we diggas went ta war wif ourselves. I wont go ta deep wif da details, only dat da wreckas won. Dem and da allies" Boidica stated as she looked at her shield.

"My shield, believe et or not, es a gift from dem allies. But anyway, Da wreckas led da diggas ta piece. Lata, we saw da suns again, and came en conflict wif da Orks. We faught bad at first. But wif our allies...we push da orks back." Boidica stated before looking at Perkunas.

"And dats about et." Boidica simply said as she poured another glass. Perkunas was perplexed.

"Allies?...probably Xeno...given the circumstances, best not to push it." Perkunas thought.

"So these wreckers...they talk like me?" Perkunas asked. Boidica nodded.

"A little different, but about da same." She answered Perkunas's question.

"That explains Sammi." Perkunas mused, before a thought came to his head.

"Boidica...if its ok with you...can you show me your secrets to leading this clan?" Perkunas asked. Boidica smiled.

"Of course Nob Perkuna...but first, you must prove something to me" Boidica answered as she walked to Perkunas.

"Are ya stronga den me?" Boidica replied as she leaned close to Perkunas. Perkunas looked at Boidica.

"We shall see...we shall see".

* * *

><p>In his room, Hero examined his knifes. Each knife represented a different unit that went thru the bonding knife ritual with him. Hero looked down at his body, counting the different cuts that each blade did to his body.<p>

"No Shas'O has seen as many cuts as I have." Hero thought as he stared into the blade of one of the knifes.

"And no Shas'O never will" Hero said as he heard the door open.

"So then...seeing you knifes. Rather pointless if you ask me" Orek responded as Hero covered his skin.

"Its a way to humble myself...to remember that I will die for my men if I need to." Hero responded as he faced the shaper. Orek just shrugged, and turned to face the window.

"Tell me Orek...why have you come?" Hero asked as he himself looked out the window. Orek just keep staring.

"That female...Kauyen...she will be trouble" Orek responded. Hero chuckled.

"She is a pathfinder. It's in her nature to act different" Hero responded. Orek turned his head to Hero.

"You love her...don't you." Orek coldly stated. Hero sterned up.

"As you already know, I lost my love in combat with the gue'la. She left a void that Kauyen might fill" Hero answered. Orek just stared at the Tau.

"My friend, listen to me. She is too independent for you, not to mention a firm believer in the Greater Good." Orek responded. In seconds, a blade was held at Orek's throat. Hero breathed heavenly.

"You QUESTION MY FAITH IN THE GREATER GOOD MERCENARY?!" Hero scolded. Orek did not flinch.

"I do...and you do not have the will to kill me" Orek replied as he waited for Hero to cut him down. Hero panted, and slowly lowered his knife.

"Your right, I do not have the will." Hero answered, sheathing the knife.

"Besides, we have been thru too much. Killing you...would be difficult to explain to my cadres." Hero responded, turning to face the window. Orek turned as well.

"You rely on those knifes too much my friend. One day those knives will fail you...good day my friend" Orek responded before leaving. Once the door closed, Hero threw the knife at the door. The blade pinged off the door, falling onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Kauyen sat on her bed, reading the information on their destination.<p>

"The Gue'la call the planet Angelis. Known in the past as a dead planet. Connection to Angelis was lost due to unknown reasons. Current intelligence indicates that the planet has the potential for life." Kauyen read as she scanned the report. Once completed, the pathfinder placed her com-pad at her side, and picked up the knife Hero gave her. Opening the blade, Kauyen could see the craftsmanship that went into making the blade. The edge was sharpened to the point that Kauyen dared not touch it, for fear that a single touch would cause her to cut herself. The blades handle was wrapped in a latex leather, one that allowed Kauyen to control the blade with out fear of loosing the blade. On the blade's ridge, Kauyen could spy an imperfection that ran the length of the blade. Touching the imperfection, Kauyen realized that the imperfection was clay placed on the blade to strengthen the backing, as well as give the blade a slight curve. As Kauyen examined the blade, there was a knock on her door. Instantly Kauyen sheathed the knife, and stood at attention.

"You may enter" Kauyen confidently replied. The door opened, revealing Hero.

"Shas'O...I was not expecting you" Kauyen answered as she bowed. Hero bowed as well.

"Its on short notice Shas'ui. I had to see how you where doing before I started my training session" Hero explained. Hero noticed the blade in Kauyen's hand.

"You where examining the blade...yes?" Hero pondered. Kauyen nodded.

"Yes...I was just noticing how different this blade is from others...a obvious observation when given the account that it was once your spouses" Kauyen responded as she held the blade. Hero smiled.

"Its of my own design. One that is meant for war as well as peace." Hero commented as Kauyen became confused by the comment.

"Peace? Shas'O I can understand using a blade as a last resort, but peace?" Kauyen replied with confusion. Hero nodded.

"You see, I envision a symbol for the Shas." Hero explained as he walked to the window.

"In my early battles with the Gua'la, I noticed something rather peculiar. Where designs for ranged weapons changed from soldier to soldier, their blades had little variation." Hero then turned to face Kauyen.

"I began to wonder about our own people. With each passing year, our technology changes, grows, advances. Very often, we forget our past, and the advances that helped us reach our future." Hero then took out his own blade, slowly unsheathing the blade.

"I thought that the best way to remember those advances was to create a blade that used semi forgotten tech. With it, I had hoped that we as a people could remember our past" Hero said before sheathing the blade.

"The Ethereals think I am crazy to want to embrace our more primitive weapons. From what I see, we must embrace our more primitive side to survive." Hero answered before walking out of the room.

"Remember what I say Kauyen...and think about these words." Hero said before the door closed. Kauyen looked at the blade, and began to ponder Hero's words.

* * *

><p>Perkunas sat on his bed, examining his Kannon for any problems. As he did, Perkunas could hear the calm breathing of the sleeping Boidica. Much like the battle, both partners where equals in the bed.<p>

"She is a powerful fighter, and an even stronger partner. Perhaps the Emperor wishes for the two of us to be one." Perkunas thought as he stared at the digga. Boidica just slept, paying little attention to Perkunas.

"Or I am being too optimistic. Knowing her, she probably knows this was my first and will see me as a lesser being" Perkunas counter thought. As Perkunas pondered, he heard the door beads rattle. Perkunas instantly raised his Kannon, and aimed at the door. Wize Guy just stared at Perkunas.

"Youse a paranoid git" The Shaman commented as he pushed the Kannon away. Perkunas let a sigh of relief.

"Sorry...Just not yet used to this comfy lifestyle" Perkunas apologized as he watched the Shaman

"Den remembra dis place when a boy challenge ya. If ya not do good, yous become noffin but a boy again" Wize guy reminded as he pulled out a staff.

"Ana wa, I made dis banna fa ya." the Shame stated as he held the simple banner. Consisting of a rod and the Aquila, the banner was very simple. Perkunas took hold of the banner, and felt something flow into him.

"Et may be wee now, et well get added ta over ta time you es a nob." Wize guy said as he puffed some smoke into Perkunas's face. Perkunas coughed, and then began to hallucinate.

"Dis banna es a symbo en a weapon...et es ya stompin spirit. Protect da banna, let da waaagh enta ya. Become one wif da banna, and da banna become one wif ya" Wize guy chanted. Perkunas began to feel a surge of power enter him. It felt familiar, yet alien at the same time.

"Emperor?" Perkunas mubmled as he began to regain conscienceless.

"What was that?' Perkunas asked as he held onto the banner.

"Et was e bonden rintual. All of our nobs goes thru et. Even formo boss Boidica went thru et. Howeva, her banna was burried when ya stomped her." Wize guy explained before noticing Boidica. The shaman chuckled.

"Do given da cercumstances, she may regain et because of ya" Wize Guy joked as he chuckled. Perkunas paid no attention to Wize Guy. Instead, Perkunas stared at the Aquila, transfixed by its glory.

"YA friend, will soon BE here" A voice said in a mix of Low Gothic and Ork. Perkunas looked around, looking for the voice.

"Somefing wrong?' Wize guy asked. Perkunas looked around.

"I don't think so" He responded. As Perkunas did, the door beads rattled again.

"BOSS...BOSS!" A digga exclaimed, waking up Boidica.

"What?!" Both Boidica and Perkunas said. The two looked at each other, and then at the boy.

"Answer me." Perkunas demanded. The boy, upon understanding Perkunas's words, nodded.

"DA GRETCHIN...DA HAS US SURROUNDED!" The boy screamed. As he did, a loud cannon like device could be heard.

"A Grotzooka" Perkunas said, recognizing the sound.

"WHAT?" The boy said, wondering what Perkunas said. Perkunas looked at the boy.

"Nothing." Perkunas responded before looking at Boidica.

"Round up all able bodied fighters. Have them start digging holes for protection" Perkunas ordered. Boidica nodded, and jumped out of the bed, and grabbed her weapons. The boy followed the women.

"Shaman, try to see if we can contact these Gretchen. The sooner the better. Trust me, the ordinance they sound like they are carrying is more then enough to wipe us off the planer" Perkunas ordered. Wize Guy bowed, and left the room. Perkunas went to his equipment, and donned his gear.

"Hopefully we can bribe these raiders. If not...full out war" Perkunas thought.

* * *

><p>Runt watched from his tank as his troops began to dig a trench network.<p>

"KEEP MOVEN YA GITS! WES DON'T HAV AL DAY!" Runt ordered as his troops worked diligently to create a trench network. Each grot in the Guardz was a veteran of many campaigns. Each grot had the cunnin and smarts to defeat even the ar'dest of boys. Their equipment was not joke either. Unlike the sails and rigs of most mobs, the Guardz used self powered tanks. Each tank was armed with everything, ranging from a simple shoota, to the devastatingly powerful Grotzooka. Normally the Guardz Regemint where called only when the Revolushun was in dire need. In this case, exceptions always exist.

Runt looked at the Digga fort with his optiks, looking for a weak point.

"DAT FORT ES BUILT EN ROCK, NO WAYS TA GO AROUND. A FRONTAL STOMPEN ES DA BESTES PLAN" Runt thought as a runner appeared.

"KOMMANDANTA! DA SNEAKY BOYS HAV GOTTEN NEAR DA WALLS! DA ES SAYING DAT DA WALLS ARE TOO BIGGA TA SCALE!" The runner stated. Runt grunted, and then spat out a piece of squig bone.

"TELL DA SNEAKY BOYS TA COME BACK. WES GOIN TA USE DA TANKS TA CHARGE DEM WALLS." Runt ordered before taking a bite of squigonasticka.

"BUT FIRST, ME SEND DEM A ULTIMATUM! RUNT SHALL DRIVE WIF DA BANNA OF PARLEY!" Runt mumbled as he ate the squig. The runner saluted, and relayed the order to that fastest and reddest tank in the regemint.

* * *

><p>Perkunas watched from his walls as Boidica arrived. She was wearing the same tribal mask from the battle, only this time the mask had crude paintings of the Aquila.<p>

"Da boys es en position. Sammi says she will lead da best fightas. Da rest are youse" Boidica said as she lifted her shield and spear. Perkunas lowered his optics.

"Good...and the noncombatants...have they found shelter?" Perkunas asked as he began to load his Kannon. Boidica nodded.

"Wize Guy has led dem into da caves. Dey es safe fo now." Boidica responded. Perkunas nodded.

"Good...good" Was all the soldier could respond. Perkunas turned to face no man's land, holding his Kannon close. Boidica looked at Perkunas.

"You proove ya self to me. You es new ta da test...but have potential ta get betta" Boidica stated before turning to face the wasteland. Perkunas said nothing, just waiting for movement. As the two waited, a small vehicle began to move towards the fort. On the vehicle was an Orky flag, the flag of parley.

"Hold your fire...they want to talk" Perkunas ordered to Boidica and to Sammi. As the tank came to the wall, it stopped, and a hatch opened. From the small tank, a familiar face appeared.

"ME ES KOMMANDANTA RUNT OF DA GRC! WE ES LOOKIN FO A UNORKA BOY BY DA NAME OF LUKAY! WE KNOW HE ES HERE...BRING EM HERE NOW!" The Gretchin demanded. Perkunas was shocked.

"Runt?!" The soldier said as he lowered his weapon. Runt looked up, and nearly fell from his tank.

"LUKAY?!...YOUSE ALIVE!" Runt loudly cried. Before the two talked, Runt pulled out a can, and talked into it.

"STAND DOWN...WEES FIND DA BOY!" Runt ordered. Looking back up, Runt smiled.

"SEE YA GOT YOUSE SELF A CLAN!" Runt commented. Boidica looked at Perkunas.

"You es a strange hoomie" The digga responded as she backed away from the two. Perkunas's response to Boidica was a shrug.

"Apparently I am full of surprises" Perkunas responded before looking at Runt.

"And I see you have a army...much has changed in the last few days." Perkunas commented as well. Runt chuckled.

"YA WELL...YA SEE...YOU GOTS TA COME WIF ME! YOUSE ES IMPORTANT TA DA REVOLUSHUN!" Runt stated as he spat out another bone. Perkunas looked around.

"There's a problem with that plan Runt. You see, I am not a nob...and the rest of my fighters really would not like their new leader to be taken by a rival faction." Perkunas explained. Runt then outstretched his arms.

"AN ME ARMY NOT LIEK ET WEHN DE SEE VICTORY EN DE SIGHT EN HAVE TA PULL BACK...WES BOTH HAV PROBLEM" Runt stated.

"That we do...one tha..." Before Perkunas could finish, we saw something he wished he would never see again. In the skies over Gorkamorka, fireballs began to fall from the heavens. All over the planet, Orks watched as the sky became filled with fire. TO the Orks, this was something new. To Perkunas, this was something old.

"Boidica...get all the fighters you can into the track. We are going with Runt." Perkunas ordered. Boidica looked at Perkunas with shock.

"No Digga never go wif dem gits." Boidica responded as she stomped her spear onto the ground. Perkunas looked at Boidica.

"If we do not go with those gits, all of this planet will be DESTROYED!" Perkunas screamed with rage. Runt looked at Perkunas.

"WHY ES DAT?" The grot asked for Boidica. Perkunas looked at his old friend.

"Because, the enemy that is coming is one that non of use are prepared to fight. A enemy that must be dealt with by everyone on this planet." Perkunas loudly answered.

"And who might dat be?" Boidica demanded. Perkunas looked at the digga. And walked right into her face.

"The Tau."

It was on the moment, Hero and his colonists had arrived.

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review. Reviews help me with writing the story.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Perkunas 11

All around Perkunas, he could see Vilnian guardsmen holding off the Tau in a final last stand. Tarta cavalrymen charged from the hills, creating a spearhead to push the Tau away. Perkunas could only watch as each rider was cut down by the beams that the Tau weapons made. The sound of autocannons raged as they tried to destroy the advancing battlesuits. Perkunas was awestruck by the carnage around him. He had fought the barbaric Ork and the sadistic Eldar before. But the Tau, they where too much like the Imperium. Their planning, their tactics, their weapons. All to familiar to the weapons of the Imperium. As Perkunas watched, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, Perkunas saw that Ministorum priest was indicating for him to get into the Valkyrie.

"Go my child, the Imperium needs soldiers like you" The priest said before turning to unload a salvo of lead into a Vespid that came too close. Perkunas could only watch as the Priest loaded another drum magazine into his autogun.

"But priest...you are a holy man...you must leave to spread the word." Perkunas stated, watching the priest chamber his weapon. The priest looked at Perkunas as he placed a bayonet on his autogun.

"I spread the faith to those in battle...and right now I am in battle...now go." The priest ordered as walked away from Perkunas, and to his pulpit of battle. Perkunas did not argue, and ran into the transport. As the flier lifted into the air, Perkunas caught one last glimpse at the priest.

"The Emperor Protects" Perkunas said.

Perkunas's eyes instantly opened as he looked around. Perkunas was inside the digga track, specifically the cab. Boidica was sitting in the passenger seat, sharpening her spear. Wize Guy was in the driving seat, smoking his foul smelling cigars as usual. Perkunas got up from the hammock and looked out the doorway of the cab. The fighters of the Greenskulls where resting. Many where sleeping, others preparing their weapons. Sammi in particular was meditating, keeping her more sadistic side ready when the time came.

"She is like the Eldar. Sadistic in battle, yet calm when out of it" Perkunas thought, remember the time when Eldar raided his home world for slaves. Perkunas simply sat back on the hammock, and collected his thoughts.

"I need to unite everyone. The Grots, Orks, Diggas, what ever tried to kill Runt, all of them." Perkunas thought as he looked at his banner. The track suddenly came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Perkunas demanded to Wize Guy. The Shaman shrugged.

"Da git ahead ov me stop. Dumb gretchin, finken dey es so cunnin." Wize Guy ranted as he puffed his stogie. Perkunas looked at Boidica.

"Stay here, I will check it out" Perkunas ordered as he opened the cab door, and exited the track. Perkunas walked down the lane of tanks, getting close and closer to the lead tank.

"What going on?" Perkunas demanded, looking at Runt. Runt, taking his goggles off, clambered down the tank.

"DER BE AH WRECK EN DA WAY! NOT DER WHEN WES WA HERE LAST!" Runt answered as he followed Perkunas. Perkunas starting to have a bad feeling as he walked to the lead tank. As Perkunas walked, he started feel deja vu. Once Perkunas got close to the wreck, he knew why. Perkunas pulled out his Kannon, and went to ground.

"EVERYONE, PULL BACK! ITS A TRAP!" Perkunas screamed. The grots looked at the human, and laughed. Runt chuckled.

"PLEAZ, NO ORK ES DAT CUNN'IN TA DO DAT" Runt stated. In seconds, the wreck exploded in a massive ball of energy. Then, from the hills that surrounded the trail, Tau fire warriors opened fire with their weapons. Runt avoided a shot as he ducked.

"OV COURSE DEY ES NOT ORKS!" Runt cursed as he opened fire with his slugga. Perkunas fired a slug from his Kannon, trying to suppress the warriors. Instantly, one of the tanks in the line exploded, sending bits flying around.

"DATS EMPOSSIBLE...DA TANZ ES TA STRONG FA DA BOY'S GUNZ!" Runt screamed as he threw a stikbomb at the tau. Perkunas scanned the hill, and saw a firesight marksman.

"No, but they have some big guns." Perkunas answered as he ran forward towards the marksman.

"LUKAY...DATS STUPID!" Runt barked as he fired his slugga at the Tau. Perkunas ran, charging the line of Fire warriors. Perkunas knew that Tau where horrible in close combat. The problem was that very few ever got into close combat with the Tau. The Tau responded to Perkunas by opening fire onto him. Perkunas kept running, firing his Kannon. As Perkunas charged, the banner on his back began to glow. Shots that would have hit Perkunas deflected off. Shots that did hit Perkunas caused no wounds to the screaming human. Once Perkunas was in range, he swung his Kannon like an axe, and began to cut down the warriors. Runt watched as Perkunas would chop and slice the aliens with his choppa. Inspired, Runt pulled out a whistle, and blew a signal. Instantly, the tanks turned towards the hills, and began to charge the Tau in their positions. The diggas, not wanting to miss a good fight, charged the Tau on the side that Perkunas was fighting. As each Tau fell to the blades, treads, and gun fire of the barbarians, the Tau simply fought with more valor. As Perkunas killed each warrior, he got closer to the marksman. Taking out a stikbomb from his kit, Perkunas threw the explosive at the marksman. Within seconds, the marksman exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Perkunas turned around, and was amazed. Fire warriors where being cut down, dieing where they stood. Perkunas was so perplexed that he didn't notice a fire warrior behind him take a swing with his rifle. Before the warrior could hit Perkunas, however, the warrior was impaled by a thrown spear. Perkunas turned around, and saw the warrior bleed out his xenos blood. Out of spite, Perkunas loaded a round into his Kannon, and blasted the warrior's head clean off. Neither the diggas nor Grots where used to taking prisinors. All captured Tau where executed on the spot.

* * *

><p>At a designated forward base, Orcas landed to allow their cargo to disembark. Firewarrior teams marched as Earth caste engineers constructed the base. Hero watched from his command tent.<p>

"Amazing how fast Fio workers can construct a base. Yet still, a Shas can erect a tent faster" Hero thought before turning to face his council.

"Fellow Shas...and Orek, as we have already discovered, this planet is inhabited by the Be'gel. These savages must be wiped clean from this planet if we are begin colonization." Hero responded as he clicked a button on his wrist. From a table that all of the council where around, a holographic map appeared.

"According to our Stealthsuit Teams, the Be'gel have numerous small forts located around a central location." Hero explained as each fort was marked on the map.

"We also have reports that the Be'gel are actively in conflict with each other. Reports indicate there is a rebel faction located west of the central location." Hero stated as the map marked the location.

"We also believe they're a few Be'gel south of the center. However, the teams assigned to that sector have yet to report in. We must assume that they where discovered and killed." Hero said as he began to walk.

"For now, we must eliminate the smaller forts. Once that bush war is over, we will mount an assault on the central location. We must act fast if we wish to succeed. If we act too slow, we risk the Be'gel creating a figure to lead." Hero explained as he clicked his wrist again. As he did, the hologram turned off.

"You have your assignments. Go, show no mercy to the savages." Hero ordered to his officers. The officers bowed, and began to leave the tent. Once they cleared out, only Hero and Orek remained.

"So then, you want me to scout out that unknown?" Orek asked as he read his orders.

"Your carnivores have mounts and hounds. You won't be easy to out wit" Hero commented as he turned to face the base.

"Once this bush war is over, there can finally be peace" Hero said to himself. Orek chuckled.

"There is always war Shas, even when have none." Orek corrected as he looked at the table.

"You have some reports to look at." Orek reminded. Hero turned to look at the Shaper, and then the table.

"Yes, hopefully it is good news." Hero responded as he clicked a button on his wrist. From the table, a display appear.

***Sniper Drone Cadre 03 has not returned from mission. Last recording from Cadre*** The screen read.

"Play recording" Hero ordered. A screen appeared. On the screen, Hero and Orek could see a human charge the fire warrior. Both watched as the man single handily destroyed the team except for the one warrior. The two watched as the human threw a Ork grenade at something, causing an explosion. Then the climax, as the warrior charged the human. The video began confusing when the video showed nothing but sky. The last image was the Human walking up to the warrior. With one shot, the video went black.

"Humans. Must be survivors." Orek commented as he watched his friend think.

"That uniform, it's familiar." Hero thought aloud. Then suddenly, a distress came in. Another video screen appear. This time it showed a Fire warrior fighting.

"THIS IS SHAS'LA BOR'KAN KAIS OF THE 2nd KAU'UI! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY UNKNOWN ENEMIES! RESISTANCE IS...REQUESTING ESI..." The video then cutted out before returning. In the screen, Kais was seen ripped in two. In front of Orek and Hero was a three armed humanoid with the skin of a lizard. The creature wore a dark cloak that covered part of its body. Throwing the dead Tau away, the creature armed itself with the pulse carbine.

"What in the world?" Hero replied.

"Humans...Orks...and that...what a fun place" Orek joked with a deadpan of a voice. By this point the three armed humanoid spotted the hologram, and opened fire. The screen then went black. Orek looked at Hero.

"Shall I look into it?" Orek asked as he waited for Hero's answer. Hero took a moment to see his options.

"Yes...and make sure you bring me that thing's head." Hero ordered.

* * *

><p>Perkunas watched from the hill as the Diggas and Grots began to repair their vehicles. Taking parts from both the destroyed tanks and Tau armor, the group quickly repaired and rearmed themselves. Perkunas watched as Grots looted the Tau pulse weapons, occasionally twin linking two together to make a cannon for a tank. Perkunas also observed his Diggas wearing bits of Tau armor. As Perkunas watched all of this, Boidica walked up to Perkunas.<p>

"Ya did well en da battle." Boidica complimented as she walked up beside Perkunas. Perkunas shrugged.

"I charged a group of warriors, that was a stupid idea." Perkunas stated as he watched the group. Boidica chuckled.

"Yes, and ya proove ya selve ta be a gooda fighta. One dat got us all reada fo a stompin." Boidica corrected, turning to face Perkunas. Perkunas just examined the group. Then, feeling tired, Boidica hugged Perkunas.

"Com on me boss, you es tired. Lets rest en da track and get movin en da mornen." Boidica cooed in Perkunas's ear. Perkunas did nothing for a moment. Then, with a turn of his body, Perkunas lifted Boidica off her feat. The digga blushed.

"You fast!" Boidica cooed. Perkunas smiled.

"The things I have fought, one needs to be quick" Perkunas commented as he carried Boidica to the track.

"But, as you have experienced, I can take my time." Perkunas added as he entered the track, Boidica just smiled, liking how her nob worked.

* * *

><p>Kauyen and the rest of her pathfinder's rested around a small heating unit. Although the days on Angelis were hot, the nights were often ice cold. Kauyen watched her squad rest, rest that the squad deserved. Kauyen sat back, remembering all that was done during the day. Activating her com-pad, Kauyen began to type a log journal.<p>

"Log 1 on the colonization of Angelis. Pathfinder squad D'Yanoi has received no causalities as of day 1 of operations. Squad moral is high, though waning due to the workload we are tasked with. Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi has many plans for the planet, all of which require the extermination of the Be'gel. While the stealthteams move ahead to map the sector, my team has been tasked with scouting many of the abandoned installations in the area. As expected from the Be'gel, the installations are crudely built and contain little to no material value. Tactically, these installations are valuable. Each installation has enough walls to protect a small cadre during a siege. Many installations even include underground tunnels that can be exploited as shelters. Unfortunately, each installation is radically different, as well as being too small to defend any area effectively. One must also be aware that while currently in good shape, be'gel equipment is infamous for rapid decay. Each installation would have to be replaced a as soon as possible. Then there are the installations with occupants. While initial reports from stealthteams indicate being abandon, later observations from the team indicated that many installations are in fact being occupied. The occupants, while heavily armed, are not in large numbers as expected from a Be'gel force. A few well placed shots from the railrifles is more then enough to destroy the vehicles these groups have. Quick work with the carbines sends the Be'gel to their grave. One must remember, however, not to allow the Be'gel to enter close combat. There has been far too many times when a Be'gel has ambushed a Pathfinder. Thankfully carbines are small enough to allow for quick reaction. I almost pity the fire warriors and their pulse rifles. As of the moment, I recommend using flame based weapons and carbines if we are to attack the main base. Urban combat with the be'gel is too risky, especially given the barbarians love of fighting.

End of Log 1. Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen

For the Greater Good" Kauyen typed into her pad. Switching the device off, Kauyen grabbed her carbine. She walked to two of her Pathfinders, and woke them up.

"You two are on sentry duty" Kauyen ordered to her warriors. Bowing, the warriors grabbed their carbines, and began to patrol the area. Kauyen laid down on the ground, and began to rest. The heating unit stayed on, creating a comforting glow for the pathfinders.

On a sand dune not far from Kauyen, a mutie armed with a long range jezail aimed at the ground. The 4 eyed mutant looked at his leader for the order. A humanoid, covered head to toe in a gray cloak, watched the pathfinders with his spy glass. Then, once he had seen enough, he pulled the spy glass away. The leader looked to his warrior.

"Shoot that sun machine. Let them feel the night's dark, cold breathe." The leader ordered to his sniper. The mutant nodded, and fired a shot. A blue light flew from the jezail, hitting the heating unit. Instantly, the Pathfinders woke up, and began to take defensive positions. Kauyen looked thru her blacksun filters, looking for where the shot came from. As she did, she saw a small group of figures ride away. In the distance, Kauyen could also hear the ululating of the figures. Suddenly, she began to feel the cold threw her armor. It was at that moment that Kuayen realized that there are worse things in life than death.

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review. Also I apologize for any errors with Tau language or Tau identification.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Perkunas 12

As night became day, the grot convoy continued its return to GRC. Runt ordered small squads of grots to walk beside the tanks. The idea was to catch Tau ambushes off guard. Thankfully the caravan encountered no more ambushes during the trip. As for Perkunas, he rested next to his lover Boidica. The digga was someone Perkunas could trust with his life, and Perkunas hoped that Boidica trusted her life to him. As the convoy moved into GRC territory, Runt readied a flare. Taking a slingshot, Runt fired the flare into the sky. The flare burned with a bright red smoke. Runt waited for a response. When no response came, Runt took out a whistle and whistled an order. Immediately that tanks and grots went into combat formation, and surged forward into the base. As the grots did, Perkunas began to wake up from the commotion.

"What going on?" Perkunas yawned as he looked out a port window. Boidica groaned, trying to cover her eyes from the light.

"Kep quiet, ned moor sleep." Boidica groaned in response to Perkunas. Wize Guy, who was still driving the trak, did not answer. He himself did not know what was going on. Perkunas, now worried, uncovered the squigblanket, and began to dress himself into his armor. Once finished, Perkunas opened the cab door and looked outside. What he saw perplexed Perkunas. All around him, the destroyed remains of Tau and GRC equipment dotted the landscape. Smoke rose from smoldering ruins, blackening the sky. Perkunas saw the few reaming survivors of the battle try to pull bodies out of the mangled mess that was once a GRC tank. As the trak moved, Perkunas jumped off the vehicle and began to explore the area. Carrying his equipment, Perkunas observed as grots looted weapons and equipment from the dead. Many of the survivors of the attack where carrying orkified Tau weapons. Perkunas even saw a looted battlesuit help rescue some grots trapped under some rubble. Perkunas also noticed the bodies of the fallen. The bodies of the Tau warriors where thrown into fire pits, while the bodies of grots where covered in red flags. Many grots wept for their fallen comrades, while Tau survivors where executed in the most inhumane ways imaginable. As Perkunas walked, a snotling came up to him.

"KOMMANDANTA RUNT WANTS TA SEE YA! ETS EMPORTANT!" The small orkoid stated. Not wanting to keep his friend waiting, Perkunas followed the snotling to a dome shaped building. As the two walked towards the dome, the Guardz flagged Perkunas. They demanded that he relinquish all weapons. Perkunas obliged, as he was not in the mood to be shredded by a bigshoota. Once approved, the snotling led Perkunas into the dome. Inside, Perkunas could hear the screams of Runt.

"ES NOT ME FAULT DAT WE LOST HALF OF DA COMMITTEE! ME WAS JUS DOIN A MISHION!" Runt barked to the remaining committee members.

"EF WES DIDN"T GIV YA DA GUARDS, WESE WOULD HAVE FARE BETTA! ENSTEAD, WESE ES UNDA ARMED EN UNDERMANNED!" A committee member pointed out. Perkunas could only watch the anarchy of GRC politics.

"ET WOULD HAVE MAD NO DIFFERANCE! WESE WAS AMBUSHED ON DA WAY! WE LUKAY DAT WE HAD LUKAY! PLUS DA SACRAFICE OF DA DEFENDAS WAS WORF ET TA GET LUKAY!" Runt argued his point. The members looked at each other, and began to murmur to each other. Runt then saw Perkunas, and walked to his friend.

"How bad is it?" Perkunas asked in a hushed voice. Runt removed his hat, and wiped his brow.

"DA COMMITTEE ES ANGRY! DAY SAYS TAT I LEFT DEM UNDERDEFFENDAD WEHN DAT BLUE GITS GOT HERES! DEY FINK YOU ES NOT WORF ET!" Runt stated in a hushed voice. As he did, the committee finished there talks, and looked at Perkunas.

"YOU LUKAY?! COME, WESE HAVE A TALKIN!" A member demanded. Runt stepped away, allowing Perkunas to face the committee. Perkunas looked at the grots, observing the many scars and wondered whether these scars where new or old.

"Some call me Lukay, others call me Perkuna. I go by both." Perkunas answered with confidence. The members whispered to each other.

"RUNT HERE SAYS DAT YOU ES LUKAY AND GOOD FO DA REVOLUSHUN! PLEAZE, ENLIGHTEN UZ!" A Member demanded. Perkunas collected his thoughts, and cleared his throat.

"Members of Da Committee, I lead a clan of Diggas called the Greenskulls. I can help supply the revolushun much needed supplies and weapons." Perkunas stated, waiting for a response. The committee members where not too impressed.

"WESE GOT ENOUGH FUNNY WEAPONS FROM DA BLUE GITS! WEZE NOT NEED MORE FROM DA DIGGAS! TRY AGAIN!" Another member stated. Perkunas wiped his brow of sweat.

"You know those blue gits? I have fought them. I know their tactics, their weapons, their weaknesses. From the look of the pounding you got, you need my expertise. Otherwise more grots will die. And trust me, more grots will die." Perkunas answered. The committed members mourned amongst themselves again.

"AN WHAT EXPERTIESE CAN WE EXPECT FROM YA?!" A member asked. Perkunas took a breath.

"The experience to make an alliance with the Diggas, GRC, and the Orks." Perkunas stated. At that moment, the Committee began to stir. Members argued amongst themselves, pointing fingers at each other, throwing accusations at everyone. Perkunas just watched as the Committee just kept arguing. Then, from out of no where, a shot went off. Every grot pulled out a weapon, and pointed at the general direction where the shot came from. From the shadows, a grot came out. In his hand was a smoking slugga. Runt was awe struck by the grot.

"DA RED GOBBO!" Runt stated before going to attention. The rest of the committee became attentive as the old grot walked in.

"SO DEN, I HERES ME REVOLUSHUN HAVE BEEN THREDEN BY SOME GITS EH?!" The Red Gobbo inquired as he walked in front of Perkunas.

"YES RED GOBBO...DAT ES CORRECT!" A member answered.

"AND DAT YOUSE SENT DA GAURDS TA GET DIS HERE DIGGA...CORRECT KOMANDANTA RUNT?!" The Red Gobbo asked. Runt saluted.

"YES RED GABO SIR!" Runt responded. The old grot turned to face Perkunas, and examined him.

"HMM, A NOB OF SOM DIGGAS?! AN HE AINT ORKA?! HOW ENTERESTEN?!" The Red Gobbo said as he stopped and looked at Perkunas.

"TELL ME BOY, WHY ALLY WIF DA ORKS, DIGGAS, AND MAYBE DA MUTIES?!" The grot asked. Perkunas looked at the grot.

"Because the Tau will not stop. What you just say was not some random gang that came into the wrong place. What you saw was an organized machine, one that will send another army to wipe you clean off the planet. Unless you ally with your neighbors, everyone will be wiped off this planet." Perkunas explained. The Red Gobbo began to walk, thinking of an answer. Then when an answer came, the Red Gobbo looked at the Committee.

"DIS BOY...LUKAY...HE SPEAKS WIF ME AUTHORITA! ACTIVATE ALL REMANING GUARDZ! GET ALL DA SURVIVING RAIDERS! WEZE GOIN TA WAR!" DA Red Gobbo exclaimed as he raised his club.

"FOR DA REVOLUSHUN!" The grot screamed. All around Perkunas, the grots raised their fists and screamed.

"FO DA REVOLUSHUN!" Every grot yelled. The Red Gobbo looked at Perkunas.

"YOUSE GOT DA GRC EN YOU ALLIANSE! USE ET WELL, YA GOT MANY EYES WATCHIN YA!" the old grot commented as he began to walk out. Perkunas could only watch as the grot left the building, unnoticed by his peers.

* * *

><p>"Damn sandstorm!" Kauyen cursed as she and her unit tried to trek the desert. Ever since the heating unit was destroyed, nothing but bad luck had fallen on Kauyen's Pathfinders. First the heating unit was destroyed, then the water purification equipment was foaled by sand, and now a sand storm. Kauyen could barely see a few inches ahead of her. In an instant, Kauyen felt a quick tug on her waist. Looking down, Kauyen was shocked to see that the line she was using to keep the squad together was cut. Kauyen stopped and turned around.<p>

"PATHFINDERS...REPORT!" Kauyen ordered into her com piece.

"PATHFINDERS...REPORT!" Kauyen ordered again. All she could hear was static.

"I am afraid your tech is no good in this storm." A voice behind Kauyen commented. Not wanting to die, Kauyen shouldered her carbine, turned around, and aimed her weapon. In front of Kauyen was a being wearing a dark cloak, riding on a horse-like creature. As far as Kauyen could tell, the cloak covered every part of the being. The being just stared at Kauyen, not shocked or surprised to be held at gun point.

"I would recommend you lowered your weapon, Magod is not kind to those who threaten his followers." The being remarked. Kauyen, not intimidated by the being, kept her carbine up. The being, not impressed, simply shook his head. In an instant, the carbine was shot out of Kauyen's hands. Kauyen, now desperate, tried to pull out the knife that Hero gave her. Kauyen then heard the movement of metal, and looked up. The being held a sword at Kauyen's neck. If the being wanted to, he could have easily killed Kauyen.

"Foolish infidel. I showed you no harm, yet you wished harm on me. You are clearly not worthy of Magod's mercy" The being proudly exclaimed. Kauyen then closed her eyes, expecting to die any second. A sharp pain was felt on Kauyen's neck. Reacting to the pain, Kauyen opened her eyes and began to see if she was still alive. Seeing that her head was still on her body, Kauyen touched her neck, and felt a small cut.

"Anymore transgressions, and I shall go deeper." The being stated as he sheathed his sword. The rider then offered his hand. Kauyen was hesitant.

"While Magod teaches that we kill all infidels, something about you encourages me to help you...for now. Come, I have your warriors. I will take you to them" The being exclaimed as he waited for Kauyen's response. Kauyen, not wanting to leave her men without her, took the hand of the rider.

"Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen...Pathfinders" Kauyen said as she looked at the rider.

"Assayon Jezekiel...The Fist of Magod" Jezekeil responded as he lifted Kauyen onto his mount. Jezekiel then cracked his mount's reins, and direct his mount towards a direction. Kauyen held on, trying not to fall of Jezekiel's stead.

* * *

><p>Perkunas watched as the GRC army began its move. Perkunas was amazed by the sheer firepower that the small orkoids had. But Perkunas knew it was not enough. Even with all the tanks, kannons, and soldiers, the GRC was too small to effectively damage the Tau. As Perkunas watched, Runt walked up to his friend this time wearing a bigger hat.<p>

"SO DEN, WATS DA PLAN?!" Runt asked as he straightened his large hat. Perkunas said nothing as he thought.

"Bringing these grots to the Diggas might cause future problems. This army has to keep hidden until the diggas can be coaxed into an alliance. Otherwise, there might be blood shed" Perkunas mused as he found his answer.

"Runt, I need you to take three of you tanks. Load them enough supplies for a long journey. Arm them with your Grotzookas, and crew them with your best crews." Perkunas replied to Runt's questions. Runt, confused by the answer, scratched his head.

"WATS DA PLAN EN YA SKULL MEAT DIS TIME?!" Runt asked, trying to comprehend what Perkunas would need with such request.

"Your coming with me to the Diggas main settlement. We can't bring the main army without causing bloodshed. I suspect, however, that if we bring a small force the Diggas might be less aggressive" Perkunas explained as he watched the army. Runt, now understanding, nodded.

"You needz more dem hem ta get da dDiggas talking" A voice said behind the two. Runt and Perkunas turned to see Boidica walk towards them.

"Da diggas wont hear da ramblings of some random git. Tankfuly Sammi and me fatha es high en Digga society. He might be yo ticket ta get da alliance" Boidica said as she walked up next to Perkunas. Perkunas looked at Boidica, then at Runt.

"Runt, select some Lieutenants to lead the army for now. Tell them to find a well fortified position. Once we have secured an alliance with the Diggas and Muties, give the army a sign that will order them to begin the march on Mek town." Perkunas ordered. Runt saluted, and immediately ran to tell his lieutenants of the plan. Boidica looked at the army.

"You think this will work?" She asked.

"It has to, other wise we are all dead" Perkunas answered

* * *

><p>Kauyen covered her face from the sand, occasionally spitting a few grains out of her mouth. Jezekeil paid no attention as he rode his mount.<p>

"Tell me Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen, why do you trespass on the land of Magod?" Jezekeil asked as he lead his mount. Kauyen, using the collar of her uniform, covered her mouth to protect it from sand.

"I was given orders to scout out this area. I apologize if it offends your deity, the Greater Good has no intention of bringing harm to Magod" Kauyen explained as she covered her eyes from the sand. Jezekeil stopped his mount, and turned his head to the side.

"Your Greater Good has already brought harm to Magod by being here. And do not try to create peace between our people, Magod does not offer peace to his enemies" Jezekeil exclaimed as he cracked the reins of his mount. Kauyen said nothing, knowing her words would fall on deaf ears.

"Maybe Shas'O is correct, some species cannot be reasoned with" Kauyen thought. Looking over Jezekeil, Kauyen could barely see an encampment. As the two got closer to the camp, Kauyen saw beings that she only describe as monsters. Each being had a different mutation. Some had insect heads and bodies, while other mutants had eye stalks instead of eyes. The mutant that caused the most fear to Kauyen was a mutant with four arms with claws on each of the arm, eight cat like eyes, and a mouth that looked like it was from a dragon. Kauyen looked at Jezekeil, and wondered what mutations he had. Jezekail pulled the reins, stopping his mount.

"Your warriors are in the tent. Until this storm ends, you and your warriors are my prisoners." Jezekeil stated as he jumped down from his mount. Kauyen wanted to protest, but decided against angering Jezekeil. She was at least alive.

"And when this storm ends?' Kauyen asked as she dismounted. Jezekeil faced Kauyen.

"You will be released to a group of avian creatures that we have been stalking." Jezekeil answered as he turned around, and headed towards the tent. Kauyen followed the mutant, wondering who Jezekeil was talking about.

Upon entering the tent, Kauyen could see that her warriors where on the ground, their hands tied behind their back. A mutant holding a strange rifle looked over the pathfinders.

"I apologize from the inconvenience, but this more mercy then we normally offer infidels." Jezekeil stated as he pulled out a gloved hand.

"Your knife. I will return it to you when the storm is over" Jezekeil stated as he waited for Kauyen. Kauyen nodded, and handed Jezekeil the knife. Jezekeil, interested in the blade, examined it.

"A fine weapon...though too ceremonial for me." Jezekeil commented before sheathing the blade. Kauyen was then instructed to sit down. Kauyen waited to be tied up like her men. After Kauyen was tied, Jezekiel left the tent. Once Jezekeil left the tent, Kauyen began to count her Pathfinders.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...good, we are all here" Kauyen thought as she looked at her warriors. Each pathfinder was tired, with a few sleeping. Kauyen didn't blame them. She also noticed that none of her warriors looked wounded.

"I must be the only one with a mark" Kauyen thought as she felt the cut on her neck. Kauyen was grateful that Jezekeil did not kill her. At the same time, however, Kauyen despised Jezekeil.

"That mutant will pay for destroying the honor of my Pathfinders" Kauyen mused, before shaking her head.

"No, don't think like that Kauyen, He has shown you mercy. He may follow a deity, and captured my men, and probably destroyed my heating unit, but he still offered us mercy. That's more then what Shas'O would offer" Kauyen thought, waiting for the storm to pass.

* * *

><p>Perkunas watched out the trak cab window, observing his small caravan leave GRC territory.<p>

"So then, anything in particular I need to know about your father?" Perkunas asked as he turned to face Boidica. The digga shrugged as she checked her six shoota.

"He es a traditional wen et comes ta affairs" Boidica answered as she opened the cylinder.

"So he might not approve of the alliance." Perkunas commented. Boidica nodded.

"Mor den likely, he wel try ta get a tradin aggreement wif da ofer groups. I woud not ba surpized if he wants ta trade wif da alienz" Boidica said as she loaded her six shoota with bullets. Perkunas was worried.

"If this alliance fails, there will be no chance of this planet surviving." Perkunas thought to himself. As Perkunas pondered and Boidica checked her weapon, the door of the cab opened.

"I over heard you where talking of my dad" Sammi said as she walked in. Perkunas nodded.

"According to your sister, your dad might be a small problem" Perkunas answered as the trak moved. Sammi nodded.

"This is true. But we do have something my dad wants" Sammi replied. Wize Guy looked back, and then groaned. Boidica sighed as well. Perkunas was getting the picture.

"What do I have to do to appease you father" Perkunas asked with sigh. Sammi, rather shyly, removed her hat. Before Sammi could answer, Perkunas stood up.

"Let me guess, your father wants an heir to his dynasty...correct?" Perkunas asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sammi nodded, blushing a bit. Perkunas placed a hand on Sammi.

"I am sorry to tell you this Sammi, but me and Boidica have a thing going on." Perkunas stated, now afraid how Sammi would react. To his surprise, Sammi just chuckled.

"Boidica is only my half sister, she has a different father." Sammi responded. Perkunas's face became red, and looked at Wize Guy.

"YOU SAID BOIDICA AND SAMMI WHERE CUT FROM THE SAME CLOTHE!" Perkunas angrily stated. Wize Guy sighed, and stopped the trak.

"I ded say dat. What I mant by dat es dat Boidica en Sammi have da same mother, not sam Father." Wize Guy explained.

"And I promised my Father that my mate would be the first male digga to best me in combat. And guess what, your the first" Sammi said, this time leaning in close to Perkunas.

"So what do you say...boss?" Sammi asked with a grim. Perkunas backed away as much as he could.

"Can you please leave us...I...I have to talk to my second in command" Perkunas stated. Sammi backed away, placing her hat back on.

"What ever you say... my boss" Sammi cooed as she left the cab. As Sammi did, Perkunas banged the wall with his fist.

"Ets all right Perkuna, weze didn't have da time ta explain" Boidica said, trying to comfort Perkunas.

"But you knew... and you never told me" Perkunas stated, looking down at Boidica with anger.

"Der wasnt time. Wif Runt attacking, and da blue skins, I coud find no time ta tell ya." Boidica stated, defending herself.

"But you still knew, and even then you became intimate with me. Why? Answer that Boidica...WHY?!" Perkunas demanded. Boidica looked at Perkunas.

"Because you es too gooda fo Sammi. Sammi just want ya fo power...I want ya fo ya." Boidica answered. Perkunas looked away. Boidica stood up.

"I know ya feel betrayed, an I am sorry." Boidica said before leaving the cab. Perkunas just took deep breathes.

"I hate politics" Perkunas said with a groan. Wize Guy nodded.

"trust me ma boss, et only getz badder"

* * *

><p>Once the storm had cleared up, Kauyen and her pathfinders had their hands tied to a line. Jezekeil and his warriors led the pathfinders out of the camp and into the wastes. Kauyen walked, feeling the shifting sand beneath her. Jezekeil then raised his hand, and all of the riders stopped. Dismounting from his stead, Jezekail walked to Kauyen, and released her from her bindings.<p>

"The avian creatures are across the next dune. Go to them, and never come back" Jezekail ordered as Kauyen stretched her hands.

"Why are you letting us live?" Kauyen asked as she watched Jezekeil unbind the rest of the pathfinders.

"The dead are silent, never to speak of Magod. The living speak, spreading the might of Magod" Jezekail responded as he released each pathfinder. Kauyen understood. Her pathfinders where an example to the rest of the Tau. Once finished, Jezekail remounted his stead.

"Go, and never return to these lands. The price of not heading these words is the wrath of Magod!" Jezekeil exclaimed as his warriors ululated. Kauyen took one look at Jezekail before she ran across the dune. The rest of the pathfinders followed. For several minutes, Kauyen just ran, trying to get away from the mutants. As she ran, she saw the outline of an encampment. Kauyen began waving her arms, trying to get the attention of the camp. In the distance, she could see the familiar sight of Kroot. Kauyen then tripped, and fell into the warm sand. Before Kauyen could get back up, a Kroot hand appeared in front of her.

"Kauyen" Orek said as he offered Kauyen help.

"Orek" Kauyen simply said as she accepted Orek's help. The Kroot help Kauyen up from the sand, allowing Kauyen to finally take a breathe.

"Anything to report?" Orek asked as he took out a water bottle for Kauyen. Kauyen simple nodded, and took the bottle.

"Yes...but not now...need...to...return...too...Shas'O" Kauyen panted as she began to gulp down the water. Orek just watched as Kauyen and her Pathfinders began to rest. Taking his com, Orek called in Tau command.

"This Orek of the Carnivores, request Orca to pick up lost pathfinders." Orek said into the device.

"This is Tau command. We hear you. Orca pickup sent to your location." The device responded. Kauyen gulped as much water as she could, trying to calm her body. From the distance, Jezekail watched.

"Magod rarely offers mercy. Do not waste this Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen" Jezekail said before he ordered his warriors to leave the area, and return to Etervigia.

* * *

><p>Remember to post a review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Perkunas 13

Hero stood, watched the hatch of him. In any second, the hatch would open to allow Hero to jump from the Orca. Once falling, Hero would activate his wrist blades and slice any and all Orks he saw. At least thats what Hero would do if he was dropping into combat. In reality, Hero was simply waiting for the Orca to land. From there, he would greet Kauyen and debrief her on her scouting.

"20 Dec'taas till we reach the pathfinders!" The air caste warrior stated on the intercom. Hero turned to face his warriors.

"Listen up. Once we land, I want everyone of you to secure the perimeter. This is uncharted territory, and I do not wish to stay there any longer then I have to. Once the Pathfinders are loaded back into the Orca, we lift off. Understood?" Hero asked as he looked at his warriors. Each of the warriors placed a fist over their chest

"UNDERSTOOD SHAS'O!" The warriors replied as the Orca's door opened. Hero pulled a carbine from the rack, and watched as the ship landed. As soon as the Orca touched earth, the warriors piled out. Forming a perimeter around Kauyen's Pathfinders, the warriors protected the pathfinders from possible attack. Once the pathfinders boarded the Orca, the fire warriors quickly filled back into the Orca. The aircraft lifted off, closing the hatch. Hero returned the carbine to the rack, and walked to Kauyen. Kauyen was sitting, resting.

"Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen, anything to report?" Hero asked as he watched Kauyen breathe. Kauyen slowly opened her eyes.

"A lot Shas'O. However, I ask that we return to home base. I prefer solid ground" Kauyen replied as she slowly closed her eyes. Hero nodded, and simply walked to the cabin. Before opening the cabin door, Kauyen responded.

"There are worse things out there then Beg'el Shas'O, worse things." Was what Hero heard before entering the cabin.

* * *

><p>From a distance, Perkunas could see giant pyramids.<p>

"That's where the diggas live?" Perkunas as the trakk got closer to the pyramids. Wize Guy shook his head.

"Na, wez diggas do liv close to dem." The Shaman responded as he placed the ash of his cigar into an ash tray. Perkunas sat back in the chair, thinking of the current situation.

"In order to have any chance of an alliance, I need to be Sammi's mate. However, I love Boidica with all my heart." Perkunas thought as he looked out the window. Wize Guy just sighed.

"I noz wat ya finking Perkuna. All I can offa ya es dat you ez da nob of dis clan an da leada of da alliance. Ya will hav ta make sacrifices." Wize Guy commented.

"I know that all too well" Perkunas responded back. The convoy continued to move until Wize Guy stopped the trakk. At the same time, the GRC tanks stopped.

"Weze here," Wize guy said as he got out of his seat. Perkunas watched the Shaman open the cab door.

"Youse hav ta come too Perkuna...da wreckas need ta see ya." Wize Guy stated as he left the cab. Perkunas nodded, and opened his side door. Once outside, Perkunas followed Wize Guy.

"So where is the settlement?" Perkunas asked. Wize Guy did not answer, he was too occupied. Taking his staff, Wize Guy stomped the ground. There was a rumble felt in the ground. Instantly, the ground began to break, revealing a large opening. Wize guy turned to face Perkunas.

"Da settlement es unda ground. Tell da grots ta stay here. Weze diggas not like GRC" Wize Guy said as he walked back to the trakk. Perkunas walked to one of the GRC tanks, and banged the hull. A hatch opened, revealing Runt.

"WHAT ES ET?!" Runt asked as he picked his teeth with a squig bone.

"Wize Guy say for you and your boys stay here. The Diggas don't like GRC" Perkunas answered to Runt. Runt chuckled.

"DON WORRY ME FRIEND! DEZZ ARMOR ES PRETTY PROTECTIVE!" Runt commented before closing the hatch.

"I hope so" Perkunas thought before walking back to the trakk. Wize Guy started the engine, and drove into opening. Once in, the opening began to close.

In the pitch-black darkness, Perkunas could barely see anything.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Perkunas asked as he looked around. Wize Guy nodded, and continued to drive.

"Weze almost der. " Wize Guy said as he turned the headlights on. Perkunas just nodded, and began to think.

"Hopefully I can convince Sammi's father to accept Boidica as his daughter. If not, I may to accept the ultimatum" Perkunas thought as the trakk came to a stop. Perkunas looked ahead. In front of Perkunas was a giant cave filled with buildings that surrounded a central spire. Perkunas had read of hive worlds, and of how hive worlds were separated by level. The Digga's settlement reminded Perkunas of those hive worlds.

"Is that the settlement?" Perkunas asked as Wize Guy turned the engine off.

"Dat es da place. Come, wez need ta walk da rest of da way" The Shamen ordered as he exited the cab.

* * *

><p>Orek watched the wastelands, waiting for his prey. Ever since Kauyen and her Pathfinders where found, Orek had ordered his Carnivores to release the kroothounds to search for non kroot species. What worried Orek was that, after every callback, at least one kroothound would be missing. At first Orek thought this was nothing more but the hounds becoming killed by the native fauna. Orek thought this until he found one of the hounds limping back. On closer inspection, Orek realized that the hound had been shot by a pulse weapon. After realizing this, Orek began to send his Krootox riders to follow the hounds. None of the riders would return from these expeditions. By this point, Orek was worried. Never before had his riders have trouble with a native force. At the same time, Orek wanted to keep up the hunt. As a shaper, his occupation required to help the kroot advance as a species. To Orek, these native's genes would be perfect for the kroot. The only problem was that these natives where being difficult to find.<p>

"They can fight us from the shadows, but nothing can hide from the krootox" Orek thought as he saw something in the distance. Orek, not wanting to let his prey get away, gave a screech. From the sands, his Krootox riders and hounds galloped out. Mounting his Knarloc, Orek made his Knarloc to charge the position.

"Carnivores! Let the hounds and Knarlocs hit them head on. Krootox, attack from the sides!" Orek ordered. His carnivores understood, and began the hunt. Orek watched as his Krootox riders broke off from the main group to attack the sides. As the riders did, Orek ordered his Knarlock riders to charge forward. As the herd gained ground, Orek watched as his hounds leaped over a dune, and began to bite something. Orek raised his rifle, preparing himself to shoot his prey. As the Knarloc charged over the dune, Orek saw his "prey" and was disappointed. Orek immediately stopped his Knarloc, and then took out a horn. Blowing into the horn, Orek gave the order to stop the charge. Once the order had been given, Orek dismounted from his steed, and walked to the hounds. Orek was not happy, yet at the same time impressed.

"Using some of their clothing to misdirect the hounds. Clever, simple, and efficient." Orek commented as he made a bird like sound. The hounds stopped, and dropped the article of clothing. Orek picked the clothing up. Taking a knife, Orek sliced a piece of the clothing. Orek then stored the clothing in one of his pouches.

"But not smart enough" He said before walking back to his Knarloc. Orek mounted his stead, and made a bird like call.

Jezekeil watched Orek. The mutant was worried.

"He is not like the blue skins. He will be an interesting opponent" Jezekeil thought.

* * *

><p>Perkunas followed Wize Guy deep into the Digga settlement. As they got deeper, Perkunas was amazed by how civilized the Diggas where. Although the Diggas emulated the Orks, they did not act like Orks. Perkunas observed many instances where Diggas would talk over arguments, avoiding bloodshed as best as they could. Perkunas even saw a mother care for her child.<p>

"Amazing." Perkunas commented as he followed Wize Guy.

"Weez act lik da Orks when we need ta. But we know we no Orks. Besides, we safe here, wez can act like ourselvz" Wize Guy explained as they came to a door.

"Dis here be da place. Rememba Perkuna, wez need ta get hem on ta supporta us." Wize Guy reminded as he snuffed out the cigar. Perkunas sighed.

"Don't remind me" Perkunas responded as Wize Guy knocked on the door. Instantly, a small latch opened, revealing two eyes.

"WHO IS IT!" A voice demanded. Wize Guy removed his hat, and bowed.

"Et es me, Wrecker Saimsan." Wize Guy answered. The slot closed, and the door then opened. A man wearing red robes walked forward.

"Wize Guy, it is good to see you again." Saimsan said as Wize guy stood up.

"Da pleazure es all mine, Great Wrecker." Wize Guy said as he placed his hat back on. Saimson smilled, and then saw Perkunas.

"Who is this? He doesn't look like any Wrecker I know." Saimsan observed as he looked at Perkunas. Perkunas looked at the man, and said nothing. Perkunas wanted Wize Guy to answer.

"Dis boy es new around here...Best we explain inside. Alot ta say en short time." Wize Guy responded. Saimson nodded.

"Yes, it appears you have a lot to tell me. Please come in." The Wrecker said before leading Wize Guy and Perkunas into the house.

The inside of the house was something of a comfort to Perkunas. The wall were adorned with pristine Imperial tech, many of which where still working. Perkunas saw rare weapons and armor ranging from an old bolter, to a reconditioned suit of carapace armor. Saimson saw Perkunas eying the collection, and explained.

"We Diggas dig to find rare artifacts. Often times these artifacts help in any...disagreements we have with our neighbors."

"You mean the Orks?" Perkunas asked. Saimson nodded.

"Grot, Mutie, Ork, they are all neighbors we must live with. Not that we like them, its just something we learned to expect." Saimson stated as he opened a door.

"Please, take a seat." Saimson said as he allowed Perkunas and Wize Guy entrance into his study. As Perkunas walked into the study, he saw two large metallic skeletons. These skeletons held ax-like swords and giant shields that looked similar to Boidica's. Then, one of the skeletons moved their head, staring directly at Perkunas.

"Don't mind them, they are friends of an ally" Saimson said as he walked into the room.

"At least they friendly" Perkunas commented before walking away from the skeleton. Once in a seat, Perkunas looked at Saimson. Saimson looked back at Perkunas.

"So then, your are the new Nob of my daughter's mob. How interesting." Saimson commented as he took out box.

"Any smokes? They are made from the finest squigs." Saimson replied. Wize Guy took one, lighting it with a candle that was lighting the room.

"I am good." Perkunas replied, wanting to get this conversation started. Saimson nodded, closing the box before putting the cigars away.

"I see. Well then. Wize Guy, do you mind telling me when shall the festivities begin?" Saimson asked as Wize Guy breathed in the cigar's smoke.

"Soon me lawd. Howevers, we hav som mor presin mattas." Wize Guy stated as he puffed the cigar. Saimson was slightly surprised.

"What can be more pressing then my daughter finding a mate?" The Wrecker asked.

"How about an invasi..." Before Perkunas could finish, Saimson raised a finger.

"Hush! I am speaking to the Shaman" Saimson stated. Perkunas sat back, mildly annoyed.

"Der be an Invashun from da stars. Som blue gits r tryen ta krump us." Wize Guy explained. Saimson looked at Wize Guy, and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Perkunas demanded, expecting a perfect answer.

"That there is any invasion. Come on Wize Guy, what kind of fool do you take me for?" Saimson said as he laughed. Wize Guy stood up, and stomped his stave.

"Et no joke. Deez gits...call da Dau, es stronger den ya fink. De almos krumpted da Grots en da skid." Wize Guy said in a serious tone. Saimson immediately stopped laughing.

"I see...well not my problem. The GRC was always a nuisance. Good to see that they were attacked." Saimson stated. Perkunas was getting more annoyed with this man.

* * *

><p>From his command post, Hero sat behind his terminal. From his terminal, Hero could watch his warriors crush the Orks as though they where nothing. With a swipe of his hand, Hero caused the terminal to show a 3d topographic map of the current area. Hero stood up, and pressed a button.<p>

*Territory Filter Activated* the terminal said as the map showed the controlled areas. Hero watched the terminal, seeing his territory slowly grow.

"At this rate, we should be able to reach main base of these Beg'al." Hero thought as he heard the door slide open. Hero turned around to see who had entered.

"Shas Ui, I see that you have finished your rest." Hero commented at Kauyen. Kauyen bowed before entering.

"It was... needed after what my men had gone thru." Kauyen stated as she went to attention. Hero nodded.

"At ease Pathfinder, such formality is not needed. Especially considering you current state." Hero said as Kauyen eased up.

"As you have said, I have finished my rest" Kauyen answered as she walked next to Hero. Hero looked at Kauyen.

"Your Medical Report indicated that you have been under constant stress since the pickup. Rather odd considering the work of a Pathfinder." Hero commented. Kauyen sighed a little before taking in some breathes.

"I see that the healer's oath does not apply to high command." Kauyen replied as Hero brought up Kauyen's medical and combat report.

"You are one of my commanders. I need to know the current state of my command staff. If I ignore this, then we have no hope in colonizing this planet" Hero replied back as he pressed a button. From the ground, two chairs began to rise up.

"I have to admit that even in the poorest of places, Por construction is quite amazing." Hero commented before sighing.

"Still I miss commanding from a tent" Hero added as he sat down. Kauyen sat down as well.

"So then, shall I state what my report already says?" Kauyen asked as she sat back. Hero nodded, signaling Kauyen to begin.

"Initial scouting of the South West Sector showed lack of settlement and no sign of life. No contact was made with hostile forces. However, by the second night, my unit's heating unit was destroyed by unknown hostiles. Destruction of the heating unit caused unit efficiency to drop by 10 percent. Lack of sleep...20 percent. Paranoia...20 percent. By the morning, a sand storm occurred. Squad moral was waning, to the point that some of my warriors began to shoot at anything that looked like a hostile. As the storm continued, I slowly lost contact with my unit. By midday, I was alone." Kauyen reported with military demeanor. Hero looked at Kauyen.

"And then you met a being name Jezekeil?" Hero asked, trying to see if Kauyen would react. Kauyen nodded her head.

"Yes." Was all that Kauyen responded. Upon hearing this, Hero stood up, and looked out a window. Hero watched as wind blew sand off of dunes, slowly covering the emplacements the earth caste built.

"I have read your medical report Kauyen, and I am worried" Hero said before turning to face Kauyen.

"It states that this Jezekeil worries you. Is this correct?" Hero asked. Kauyen was silent.

"Shas 'UI, please answer my question." Hero calmly ordered. Kauyen looked at Hero.

"Yes." Was Kauyen's answer.

* * *

><p>Perkunas was out on a balcony, looking out at the Digga city.<p>

"Such beauty. Its enough to make one humble" Perkunas thought as he watched the candle lit buildings slowly become dark.

"They even have some semblance of time" Perkunas said as he sat back into a chair. The negotiations had not gone well. Saimson talked and cared only for the bonding between his daughter and Perkunas. Never did Saimson talk about the invasion or alliance. To say that Perkunas was pissed was an understatement.

"That idiot does not see the bigger picture. All he worries about is his daughter's wedding." Perkunas thought before slamming his fist on the balcony's railing.

"THE WORLDS FALLING ABOUT AND HE CARES FOR A DAMNED WEDDING!" Perkunas yelled. There was no echo, and no one stopped to care about what Perkunas yelled. Perkunas was breathing hard.

"Ya fink ya es alone en dis?" Wize Guy said. Perkunas turned around, starring at the shaman. Perkunas then looked away, calming himself down. Wize Guy took a chair, and sat next to his nob.

"Look, Me know et es bada. Buht, dis es emportant. Wifout Saimson, weze have litle chance of allyiance" Wize Guy commented before taking a puff from his cigar. Perkunas just sighed, and said nothing. Wize Guy, sighed.

"Let me tell ya why Saimson hates Boidica." Wize Guy replied as he blew smoke out of his nose. Perkunas looked at Wize Guy.

"Tell me" Perkunas said. Wize Guy nodded, and took out a knapsack.

"Whats that for?" Perkunas asked. Wize Guy said nothing as he pulled out a sharp wooden splinter.

"Ta tell ya da story, youse goin ta need ta take somefing." Wize Guy explained as he placed a drop of liquid on the splinter.

"Dis stuff allows dreams ta flow ta person ta person." Wize Guy said as he placed the splinter into a syringe like device. Wize Guy then handed the device to Perkunas.

"Place et en ya blood, so dat da stuff can reach ya soul." Wize Guy instructed. Perkunas took the device, and remembered his training.

"In case of xenos poising, inject directly into vein. This way antidote can reach the heart" Perkunas recited as he rolled up his sleeve. Taking the device, Perkunas placed it close to a vein in his arm. Perkunas pressed a button, causing the wooded splinter to jet out and pierce his skin. Instantly, Perkunas recognized the liquid

"Dark Eldar Poison" Perkunas thought as fell out of his seat. Wize Guy watched as Perkunas's body began to twitch.

"Need...my...stims" Perkunas whimpered as he began to loose control of his body. Wize Guy went to a knee, and looked directly at Perkunas's face. As Wize Guy began to chant some words, Perkunas closed his eyes. The shaman's words soon became faster and faster. Perkunas then opened his eyes and saw a being in front of him. The being looked at Perkunas with its kraken like face mask. It was then that Perkunas realized what he was looking at.

"Dark Eldar scum" Perkunas said as he pulled out his kannon. The being raised a hand, causing barbed vines to grown around Perkunas and trap him. Unable to move, Perkunas watched as the being walked closer. The being then stopped and stared at Perkunas. With a snap, the being caused the vines to become tighter. Perkunas felt himself struggling to breathe.

"So, a feeble mon'kei wishes to see my past. You have made a grave mistake, for this poison shall be your end." The being said as it watched Perkunas gasp for air. Perkunas knew Dark Eldar showed no mercy. His people lived in constant alert of these pirates, and knew many ways to counter eldar tricks. However, Perkunas had no counter to this xenos trick and was ready to die. The Dark Eldar stared at Perkunas.

"Tell me Mon'kei, why did you take my poison...one that is derived from my soul." The Eldar demanded. Perkunas, unable to breathe, used the last of his breathe to say "Boidica." It was at that moment that the vines began to stop constricting. The Dark Eldar, despite his kraken helmet, was shocked.

"My half blood child...HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME!" The Being demanded. Perkunas took as much air as he could before saying, "I...am...her lover." The looked at Perkunas. The being then took his hands and removed the helmet. Perkunas then stared into dark eyes of a Dark Eldar.

"I am Lokhir Vect Fellheart, Archon of Kabal of the Shattered Whispers...and we have to talk."

* * *

><p>I apologize for the long wait. A lot has been happening in my life. Still, I do my best to get these chapters done. Remember to post a review. Also, and this is a question from me to all of you, who here has ever played GorkaMorka?<p> 


End file.
